Piercing the heart of Katherine Pierce
by Tacardadiac14c99
Summary: I am a immortal hunter, unable to die unless all supernatural dies. deciding to move to mystic falls I meet the Salvatore brothers and learn their story on how they fell in love with a woman named Katherine, and because I have bad taste in woman. I ofcourse fall in love with none other than Katherine. My name is Cassandra Willis, and I love Katherine Pierce... Kathrine/OC
1. Me, Cassandra Willis

Prologue;

Hi, my name is Cassandra Willis. And I'm the slayer. Yeah, yeah I know BUFFY! But no… I am a hunter that is called the slayer by the supernatural. I am not BUFFY! So don't confuse me with her. I am not a vampire slayer, I am the slayer, of the supernatural.

I'm an unknown creature, the only one. I was created by the universe to hunt the supernatural. I'm highly intelligent and feel no compulsion or any other luring tricks from the supernatural. Which is amazingly helpful, I remember everything nothing can block my memory, I know everything that has ever happened to me, except how old I am…

My age?, I have no idea how freak 'in old I am, when people learned how to count it was already too late for me. Like you may have concluded, I'm immortal, and I will stay that way until all supernatural creatures alive and dead, are dead, like dead dead for good. You can do whatever you want to me, stab me, cut me, crush me, rip my heart out, rip my head off, and the list goes on and on…

my powers? Well I have vampire powers like; speed and strength, The sun doesn't bother me and I don't have to drink human blood, I drink supernatural blood, not as a life source but as a snack once in a while. I can still eat normal food. I don't get poisoned which I'm very happy about. I also have some magic, I have magic, I don't really use it, something I do like to use is shadow density, what is it do you ask? Well I'll tell you, shadow density is traveling through shadows, it's the fastest way to get around, bonus of this power is that it is really creepy, to rise from the shadows behind your enemy and to rip them apart…

My last power is shape shifting, I can change into animals or people, creatures to my liking. It's amazing, to run like a wolf though the woods, swim like a shark in the ocean, fly like a hawk though the sky… yep all of this together makes me, an unknown creature a hunter of the supernatural. There aren't many supernatural creatures out there, my biggest time-killer are vampires and werewolves.

I have hunted long enough, to my liking, so I decided to retire and hang-up my hunter stuff, and to hope to find someone to spend the rest of my eternity with.

That's my hunter stuff, this is my personal information. My name is Cassandra Willis, I have golden blond hair that curls down my back, I have two side bangs, and light green eyes, I have an average height and a slender body. I do have muscle but mostly I go for the sexy look not the tough killer look. I am after all a girl .

When I want to grow old, I don't want it to be with prince charming, if he would come I would tell him to go to another castle, maybe if he hurries he can get to Shrek's princes before he does… no the main reason I don't want prince charming to come, is because I'm gay, no not the happy kind but the attracted to woman kind. So if you have something against lesbians you probably should find another story to read. I look like a seventeen year old girl, and boy when they ask if I can legitimize myself when I want a drink, I have to stop myself from laughing. I can get drunk, and I thank the heavens for that, going through thousands of years being a hunter, being immortal and a lesbian, being sober would be the ultimate punishment.

In all my years of my long long life, I have met people. I met Esther, the original witch, who worshipped me because I was the child of the earth. I met Michael the hunter, who was hunting his children. I met some of the founders of Mystic falls, but I left years before the Salvatore's were born.

No supernatural creature knows my real name, all they know is that there is the slayer, out hunting them. But now, I retired, I thought to return to mystic falls for a peaceful life without all the supernatural.

…..Man, was I wrong….

so to sum all my powers up, I have:

immortality

unforgettable mind

resistance against mind attacks like compulsion

strength

speed

invulnerable against poison

magic

shadow density

shape shifting

oh and of course, super buttkickin hunter skills…


	2. Pilot

Cassandra: Dear diary, today is my first day at a school in over 100 years. I will live a normal live, make friends, and most of all, I'll be normal.

Elena: Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through.

Toast. I can make toast. It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna. Is there coffee? Asks Jeremy who walks in. Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money? Asks Jenna. I'm good. Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing? Don't you have a big presentation today? I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap! Then go. We'll be fine. You okay? Don't start says Jeremy.

So Grams is telling me I'm psychic, tells Bonny. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands...Elena! Back in the car.

I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that. . . That I'm psychic now. Right. Okay, then predict something. About me. I see. . .

…A crow hit the car and Bonny stops the car immediately…

What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, are you okay?

It's okay. I'm fine.

It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere.

Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life.

I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy…

Cassandra is standing in front of the school, suddenly she feels something weird standing really close. She looks to her right and standing a few meters away she sees a teenage boy standing there. Cassandra knows immediately what he is, ''a vampire'' Cassandra groans… and she sees the boy walking into the school. Well it looks like school gets harder to survive every day,'' besides teachers and the excruciating pain of homework, it is now teenage vampires… yay'' she mutters, and then walks up to the school and steps inside.

Cassandra is walking around in school, trying to find her way. She stops wanting to ask a student if he can help, but he just bumps into her and walks away. Rude much, Cassandra mutters angry. While picking up her books she hears a conversation between a brown girl and a brunette who Cassandra feels a little bit attracted to. ''No Cassandra, you're new, there is no need to go around and tell people that you're gay''. ''Being a new Girl is hard enough''. And she continues to pick up her books while listening to their conversation.

Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can still say "tranny mess"? asks Bonny. No, that's over. Answers Elena. Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year. Elena sees Matt at his locker and waves at him, sadly he ignores her. He hates me, said Elena. That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits." Said Bonny trying to lighten Elena's mood.

Elena! Oh, my god. Cassandra looks up to see a blond girl hug Elena. How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good? Rambles the blond girl. ''wow, someone needs to take a breath while talking or she's going to talk faster than she can breathe'' mutters Cassandra. Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you said Elena. ''Caroline huh'' mutters Cassandra, so that's her name. Really? Yes. Much better. Oh, you poor thing Caroline said before hugging her again. ''Wow personal space, zero'' mutters Cassandra. Okay, Caroline you can let go now said Elena. Oh! Okay, see you guys later? OK! Bye! Said Bonny. ''No comment'' grumbles Elena. ''I'm not going to say anything'', and Bonny laughs a bit. Cassandra decides to stop listening in, so she walks up to the Schools office and she sees Stefan still looking for it. Well should've gotten here faster vampire, Cassandra says in a singing tone before walking in. Hi I'm Cassandra Willes and I'm new in town…

Well that went well, Cassandra said walking out of the school to get some air. She walks around a bit and sees some druggies dealing drugs.

Don't take more than two in a six-hour window, said Jeremy while handing Vicky the pills.

Vicky takes the pills in immediately, and turns around when she hears a voice. Hey, Vicki. I knew I'd find you here with the crack heads. Wow, ''dick much''? Thinks Cassandra. ''Hey'' said Vicky. Cassandra looks at the boys, and sees that it is going to get nasty, so she decides to watch..

Hey, Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back says the black haired guy. Pete Wentz, huh? How old school T.R.L. of you. Carson Daly fan? Bites the druggie boy back. ''Oh, Ty, be nice''. That's Elena's little brother says Vicky. I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass. Confident ass thinks Cassandra, If I wasn't new in town and I don't want attention I would beat his ass. She looks at the group and sees that Jeremy left them, leaving the Jock looking guy and the druggie-girl. Why am I not surprised she says when she sees them kissing.

Cassandra walks back into the school and bumps into someone. Ow, they groan on impact. She look up and sees that it is Elena. Oh, I'm sorry, Elena Apologizes. Doesn't matter Cassandra shrugs. I'm Elena she says holding her hand out. Cassandra, Cassandra answers while taking her hand. So are you new asks Elena. Yeah Cassandra shrugs, I just moved here. Oh do you want me to show you around? Elena asks. Yeah thanks, Elena. And we walk toward the brown girl. Hi Elena, who is this she asks. Oh Hi Bonny, this is Cassandra, Cassandra this is Bonny, said Elena. Cassandra can already tell they're going to become good friends, and it looks like Elena and Bonny thought the same. So let's go to class and they hook arm and walk through the hall. At a certain point they stop and Cassandra sees it's the school office and Stefan is inside. Hold up. Who's this? Bonny asks. All I see is a back. Answers Elena. It's a hot back. Says Bonny almost drooling.

your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts. Says the secretary. Please look again asks Stefan. I'm sure everything you need is there. Well, you're right. So it is. Compulsion thinks Cassandra, of course, what did you expect Cass she thinks to herself.

''I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar'' said Bonny. You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh said Elena? Psychic thing? Cassandra asks. ''Pretty much'' says Bonny ignoring Cassandra's question.'' I'll be right back'' said Elena looking at the boys bathroom. Cassandra follows her look and she sees what Elena means. Elena walks away. Please be hot Cassandra hears Bonny pleading. she lets out a stiffed laugh. If they only knew…

Elena walks into the boys bathroom. Whoa! Pants down, chick! some random dude shouts before leaving. Elena grabs Jeremy's face, looking into his eyes to see if he's high. Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned said Elena angrily. No, I'm not denies Jeremy. Where is it? Is it on you? Asks Elena. Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right? Says Jeremy. Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool. Elena said angry. Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy? Shouts Jeremy. You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person, said Elena almost crying. I don't need this said Jeremy before leaving.

Cassandra watches Elena leaving the boys bathroom and bumping into someone, she looks a little bit closer and sees that it is the new boy. Uh, pardon me. Um. . .is this the men's room? Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story. . . . Elena mumbles. ''ooh looks like Elena is crushing on the new boy'' said Cassandra, ''To bad he's a vampire, 'Cassandra thinks in her head. Elena tries to pass, just like Stefan. And they block each other, after trying again and failing, Stefan makes way for her. Elena thanks Stefan for making way, and hurries back to Cassandra and Bonny.'' If you say anything about that awkward moment, I'm going to hit you'', Elena mumbles. Then I better run, Cassandra said, and by the way, that was so awkward but cute at the same time, before running off with Elena behind her…

Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union… Mr. Tanner, male, teacher, teaches history, also coach, and as last a big douche. Yep, that's how I would describe him, Cassandra thinks while looking around the classroom to see Elena and Stefan stare at each other. Oh, for the love of god, they met today and I can already feel the sexual tension rise because of those two… Cassandra looks to her right to see Bonny texting Elena. Cassandra leans a bit over and looks on Bonny's phone and reads ;Text to Elena from Bonnie: HAWT-E. STARING U. She sees Elena looking at her phone, then look at Stefan, and she quickly turn back to the front with a small smile on her lips… Well Cassandra, you can forget hooking up with Elena, She is crushing too much on the vampire… I just hope that he doesn't feed or kills anyone or I'll have to kill him, now in all hunter-mode, like Cassandra likes to call it, she decides to make a note in her head to hold her eyes on him…

Elena: Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks," at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, "How are you?" They really don't want an answer.

Elena hears a crow and looks up, to see a pitch black crow staring at her. Okay. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything. Shoo! The bird flies up, leaving a relieved Elena. That's what I thought. Just after she said that, the crow reappears and the fog starts to ascend around the cemetery, she looks closely and sees a man behind a tomb, and Elena starts to run. Ahh! Elena yells when she falls to the ground…

Cassandra was walking home when she hears a yell, Elena!, Cassandra gasps with shock when she recognises the voice, and she start toward the cemetery. That vampire-boy better haven't done anything.., she tells herself

Aw, stupid stone, Elena grumbles. You okay? A voice asks, Elena looks up and sees Stefan. Were you following me? No, I-a, uh, I-a just — I saw you fall. Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery. I'm visiting. I have family here. Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, It's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this - this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock? . . . I'm Elena. I'm Stefan. I know. We have History together. And English and French. Right. Stefan pulls a leaf out of Elena's hair. Thanks. . . Nice ring. Said Elena. Oh. Um, It's a family ring, yeah. I'm kind of stuck with it. It's weird, huh? No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that. Cassandra sees them standing there and decides to observe how Stefan will react in this situation, so the walks to a nearby shadow, and uses shadow density to disappear into a shadow, disappearing without a trace. Stefan smells something, and knows it is blood. Did you hurt yourself? He asks. Hmm? Did you hurt yourself?, Stefan repeats the question. Oh, uh, I don't know, said Elena. She pulled up her pants and sees a cut gashing blood. At that moment Cassandra stops running towards them and decides to observe Stefan. Oh! Would you look at that. That is not pretty, Elena said. Stefan quickly turned away, while his face changes. Hmm. Interesting Cassandra mumbles. A vampire who doesn't want to drink human blood, well maybe I'll let him go for now. Are you okay?, Elena asks, noticing how Stefan reacted. You should go. Take care of that, Stefan said. Turning away and disappearing, not noticing Cassandra appearing from the shadows. Really, it's nothing, Elea continues not knowing Stefan already left. She turns around and sees that Stefan is gone but she sees Cassandra approach. Oh my god Elena, what happened? Cassandra asks faking like she didn't know anything. I fell, said Elena and she shrugged. Well let's get that patched up Elena, Cassandra said and taking her to her house…

Stefan: I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her. And there is something else weird, In the cemetery I felt another presence, but I couldn't see who it was.

Hey Vick, Jeremy greeted. Working, Vicky said. She walks to Matt and Tyler's table. And she refills Matts drink. Thanks, Vick, Matt said. Do you need another refill?, she asks Tyler. I'd love one, Tyler replies. And with that Vicky leaves the table… Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister, Matt said. I'm not hooking up with your sister, Tyler replies, obviously lying. You're such a dick, Matt said angrily.

Hey, what's your deal? I mean, summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered. Look, Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy, Vicky tries to explain. When's the last time you had sex with a puppy?, Jeremy said. Hey, keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered Elena's kid brother, Vicky said looking around if anyone heard. Yeah, and deflowered and deflowered, Jeremy said.

We hooked up a few times in a drug haze. It's over. You got to back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler. Oh, come on, the guy's a total douche. He only wants you for your ass, Jeremy said getting angry. Yeah? What do you want me for?, Vicky said also angry, and she leaves.

His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favourite colour is blue. You got all of that in one day?, Bonny asks incredulously to Caroline. Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding, Caroline said.

I'm meeting Bonnie at the grill, Elena tells Jenna. Okay, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night. Well done, Aunt Jenna, compliments Elena while walking towards the door and opening it. Oh!, Elena says seeing Stefan on her doorstep. Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was . . . strange, he said. No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish, Elena said. Um, something like that. How's your leg? Asks Stefan. Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived? It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw, Stefan lied. Um, I thought you might want this back, holding up her diary. Oh, I must have dropped it. I-thank you, she said taking her diary from him. Don't worry, I didn't . . . read it, Stefan ensures. No? Why not? Most people would have, asks Elena. Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine, said Stefan. You keep a journal?, Elena asks surprised. Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important, explains Stefan. Yeah. I'm just gonna...umm, you don't have to stay out there, said Elena. Stefan tries to get in but remembers that he wasn't invited in. I'm fine. Sorry, were you going somewhere? Asks Stefan. Yeah, I'm meeting a friend. Do you want to come?, Elena asks.

How's Elena doing?, Matt asks Bonny. Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months, she replies. Has she said anything about me?, he asks. Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her, realizing what he was doing.

I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me, Matt explains. Give it more time, Matt, Bonny said before walking off. More time, huh?, he asks while walking over to Elena and Stefan.

Not even 10 seconds later Cassandra walks in, looks around and sees Elena and Stefan. She walks toward them and also sees Caroline and Bonny sitting at a table. Cassandra walks to the table and takes a seat, while watching Matt and Elena with Bonny and Caroline. Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you, He says holding his hand out. Hi. Stefan, he said taking Matts hand. Hey, Elena says Awkwardly. Hey, Matt replies just as awkward,

So, you were born in Mystic Falls? Caroline asks. Cassandra signs. Caroline has been in interrogator mode the moment Stefan and Elena sat down. Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young, He tells them. ''Sure, Cassandra thinks, how young? 100 years old, because that's very young, her mind says sarcastically'' .Parents? Bonny asks. My parents passed away, He tells them. ''well would you look at that, they passed away, because of age? Because not everyone lives as long as vampires or I do. Or would it be because he killed them. STOP IT STUPID MIND! Cassandra really hated her hunter thought, always being the sarcastically suspicious one of the two, and she focuses on the conversation again. I'm sorry. Any siblings?, Elena asks. None that I talk to. I live with my uncle. AH-HA her mind scream, So he has a brother. I said shut Up, Cassandra thinks. Sometimes her mind would be like a little kid, not knowing when to stop. So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow, Caroline said. Cassandra looks at Caroline and immediately knows why she wants Stefan to come. It's a back to school thing at the falls, Bonny explains. And of course we would like you to come as well Cassandra. What me?, Cassandra shocks when they all look at her, kay-kay sure why not?, I'll come. Stefan is looking at Elena before asking; Are you going? Of course she is Bonny answers before Elena can answer. Well nice to know people make their own party plans in this Town, and the group laughs..

You promised, Zach said mad, and he shows Stefan the newspaper article. This was an animal attack, Stefan said reading the article. Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control, Zach said angry. And I do, Stefan said. Please, Uncle Stefan. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up, Zach said. It's not my intention, said Stefan. Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?, Asks Stefan. I don't have to explain myself, Stefan said getting tired of the conversation. I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore, said Zach. Where do I belong?, Stefan asks. I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake, said Zach before leaving. Stefan pulls open a door and takes out a picture of a woman who looks exactly like Elena, but it reads Kathrine…

The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?, Asks Mr. Tanner. Um . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot, Bonny replies. Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype? He asks. It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it, he replies. Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events? I'm sorry, I-I don't know, she said. I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break, he said. ''okay that's a low blow, Cassandra thinks. She wants to answer, but it looks like Stefan was quicker. There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians, he said. That's correct. Mister. . ? Salvatore, Stefan replies. Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?, Mr Tanner asks. Distant, Stefan replies. Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle, Mr Tanner said smiling. Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner, Said Cassandra this time, before Stefan could answer, and to her pleasure and joy, the look on Mr Tanners face wasn't happy.

Stefan arrives to the party and is listening for Elena. Just admit it, Elena. Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty. He has that romance novel stare, said Bonny. Stefan smiled after hearing this, and he tries to walk towards them. But after a few meters Caroline blocks his way. Hey! You made it!, she said happily. I did, confirms Stefan. Well, let's get you a drink, Caroline said. Well, I'm-, Stefan tries to deny, but gets cut off by Caroline. Oh, come on, she begs. He looks and sees that Elena and Bonny are still talking and walks towards them. so where is he?, asks Bonny. I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one, said Elena smiling. Right, I forgot, joked Bonny. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate, Bonny continued on the joke. Wait, you need a crystal ball, said Elena and she gives Bonny the bottle, but the moment Bonny touches Elena's hand, Bonny spaces out for a while, and when she comes back to hr senses, she quickly pulls back. What?, Elena asks surprised. That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow, Bonny said. What?, Asks Elena, becoming confused. A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill, said Bonny quickly leaving Elena alone. What they didn't know is that Cassandra was standing a few meters away listening in on the conversation. Very interesting, so Bon bon is a witch, well a potential witch. She smiles and gets up to get a refill on her glass beer. This town is getting more and more dangerously than I originally thought. Wait for it… HOLY MOTHER OF GOD isn't any place supernatural free? After a few minutes, Cassandra calmed down, well as long as they don't harm anyone they're save, she said looking at Elena…

Okay? Bonnie! She turns around Stefan is behind her. Hi, Elena, he said. Hi, Stefan she said back. I did it again, didn't it? he asks. Yeah, Elena said. I'm sorry, He apologizes. You're upset about something, Stefan concludes. Oh, uh, no, it's- it's just Bonnie. She's... You know what? Never mind. You're . . . here, Elena said, stumbling over her own words. I'm here, Stefan said.

You know, you're kind of the talk of the town, Elena tells Stefan. Am I?, he asks. Mm-Hmm. Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah, she tells him. Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness, Stefan tells Elena What makes you think that I'm sad?, She asks. Well, we did meet in a graveyard, he said. Right. Well, no, technically we met in the men's room. You don't want to know, it's. . . .it's not exactly party chit-chat, Elena rambles. Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat, Stefan said. Last spring. . my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but. . .they didn't. So that's my story, Elena said sadly. You won't be sad forever, Elena, he ensures.

Jeremy is looking around for Vicky and decides to look in the woods. No, Ty. I'm not having sex against a tree, said Vicky. Oh, come on, it would be hot, he begs. For who? No, it's not going to happen. It's not going to happen, not here, not like this. Tyler tries to force her but she fights back. No. I said no. I said no! Ow, that hurts!, Vicky cried out. Jeremy sees Vicky struggling. Hey, leave her alone!, he shouts. You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert, Tyler said. Just go, Tyler, get the hell away from me, Vicky said. Wow. Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first, Tyler said before leaving. I didn't need your help, Vicky said to Jeremy. It seems like you did, Jeremy tells her. He was just drunk, Vicky said. I'm drunk. Am I throwing myself at you?, Jeremy replies. No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me, Vicky said angrily. Is that what you think?, Jeremy asked surprised. That's what I know, Vicky replies before leaving.

I like Bonnie, she seems like a good friend, Stefan tells Elena. Best friend in the world, Elena said nodding her head. And Matt, he can't seem to, uh, take his eyes off of us, Stefan said, noticing how Matt always stares at them. Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more, Elena said. And?, Stefan asked. And then my parents died, and everything changes. Anyway, Matt and I, together we just, I don't know, it wasn't, um. . .it wasn't. . ., Elena can't find the words. Passionate?, Stefan suggests softly. No. No, it wasn't passionate. . ., said Elena. They look into each other's eyes when suddenly Stefan's eyes change. Hey, um, are you okay? Um, Your eye, it just, it's-, Elena said, Oh, um... Yeah, no. It's, um, it's nothing. Um, are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink, Stefan said quickly before leaving.

Jeremy? Is that you? . . . Jeremy? Vicky shouts. Fog descends around her. A man is standing behind her. She is attacked. Cassandra is drinking beer from the tab upside down, while people are cheering, when she thought she heard someone scream. It must be the alcohol she thought, and she continues to drink…

Looking for someone?, Matt asks. Hey, Elena replies noticing Matt. When you broke up with me, you said it was because you needed some time alone. You don't look so alone to me, he said to her. Matt, you don't understand. It's-, she tries to tell him. That's okay, Elena. You do what you have to do. I just want to let you know that...I still believe in us. And I'm not giving up on that, Matt said trying to win her back. Matt...,Elena said apologetic. Hey! There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you. If you want, Caroline said. I think you've had too much to drink, Stefan said to her. Well, of course I have. So—, Caroline rambles before getting cut off. Caroline. You and me, it's not gonna happen. I'm sorry, said Stefan before he walks toward Elena. I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know, Elena said. Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?, Stefan asks. No. You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually. Hmm. God, you got to be kidding me! Elena said seeing her brother taking off into the woods. What is it? Stefan asks. My brother, Elena replies. The drunk one? He asks. That would be the one. Excuse me, Elena said before walking away. Need some help? he asks. Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy! Jeremy! Elena shouts running after him…

Cassandra, is finally done drinking the beer tab empty, and she gets congratulated by everyone. Like Cassandra already knew is that if you want to fit in, you have to be a Party person and luckily for her, she loves to party. She was walking around when she saw Jeremy leave into the woods and seconds later Elena following Jeremy…

Jeremy, where the hell are you going? Elena asks Jeremy. I don't want to hear it! He shouts. Yeah, well, too bad! Elena said angry. Jeremy is walking away from her when he trips. When he stands up he looks down and sees Vicki's body, with two bite marks on the neck. Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki! Jeremy shouts. Oh, my god! Elena screams. No! Jeremy shouts. We need to take her to the party Elena says. Jeremy picks Vicky up and hurries out of the woods.

Somebody help! Elena shouts Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?! Matts says concerned. What happened to her? He asks Somebody, call an ambulance! Tyler shouts Everybody back up, give her some space! Cassandra shouts when she moves in to look at her wounds. It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood. Cassandra's eyes widen, it is a vampire bite, and she only knows one vampire… she looks around and doesn't see Stefan. This isn't over yet vampire, se grumbles angrily. Put this on her neck. A random guy gives them a piece of cloth. Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me, Matt pleads.

What's going on? Asks Zach. Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me, tells Stefan while he is walking to his room. Once in his room a crow appears. Immediately all the pieces fall together with one name, Damon. And he turns around. To see a man standing on the balcony.

Hello, brother. He says. Crow's a bit much, don't you think? Stefan asks.

Wait till you see what I can do with the fog. Damon smiled murderously. When'd you get here? Stefan asks. Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it. Damon says, avoiding the main topic of the conversation. It's been 15 years, Damon, said Stefan. Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads, Damon said. Why are you here? Asks Stefan. I miss my little brother, Damon answers. You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do, argues Stefan. I've managed to keep myself busy, Damon said with a grin. You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you, Stefan said to Damon. Ah. That can be a problem. . .for you, said Damon not caring about it. Why are you here now? Asks Stefan. I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word. . .Elena, And Damon smiled yet again…

Matt just left with Vicky in the ambulance when Cassandra leaves the party to go search for the Salvatore household. Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news, Said Bonny.

I got to take Jeremy home, Elena says to Bonny. Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling... Said Bonny. Bonnie, what? Elena asks. That it's just the beginning, Bonny said.

Cassandra was walking through the crowd, trying to leave. She knew from Caroline that the Salvatore's lived in the boarding house. She tried to ignore the fact that Stefan was a vampire but tonight she was reminded why she once hunted them… once she was out of the crowd, she used super-speed to instantly go to her house to pick up a special crafted stake. This was her main weapon against vampires, in her earlier years she had used sword to chopp their head of, or an axe, many times a burning arrow, but after a while it became awkward to walk around with those weapons. So now she used a stake. Once she packed 2 stakes, 1 to kill, another 1 if the first one would miss his heart. Now armed with the stakes. Cassandra set her mind into hunter-mode, to shut out everything unimportant and become a hunter. Once in the hunter-mode, she used shadow density to teleport to a the woods close to the boarding house.

She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive? Asks Damon. She's not Katherine. Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel? Asks Damon sarcastically, I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work, said Stefan. Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little? Damon asks, while hitting Stefan. Stop it, said Stefan getting angrier. Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena, Damon offers. Stop it! Stefan shouts.

Imagine what her blood tastes like! Said Damon, to Stefan. Stefan's face begins to transform. Because I can, Damon states. I said stop! Was the last thing Stefan said before running into Damon, and throwing him out of the window. But when Stefan lands on the ground, Damon isn't there. I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face- thing. It was good, comments Damon. You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die, tells Stefan. That's a given, Damon admits it. Not here. I won't allow it, said Stefan. I take that as an invitation, Damon said smirking. Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest? Stefan begs Damon. I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word, Said Damon, like he didn't do anything wrong. Just stay away from Elena, begs Stefan. Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here, Said Damon while holding up Stefan's ring. When Stefan wants to grab it, Damon grabs Stefan by the throat and throws him against the garbage. You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach. Were the words Stefan heard, when Damon walked to the boarding house.

You okay? I called Jenna, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too, Said Elena. I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that-is that supposed to be you moving on? Asks Jeremy sarcastically. Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this, Sighed Elena.

Are you sober yet? Asks Bonnie. No, said Caroline. Keep drinking. I got to get you home. I got to get me home, Tells Bonnie to Caroline. Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me? Asks Caroline sadly, almost crying. I'm not touching that, Bonnie said trying to avoid that topic. I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And . . . Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and . . . I'm never the one. cried Caroline. It's not a competition, Caroline Tells Bonnie. Yeah, it is Said Caroline

Cassandra is slowly approaching the boarder house, when she sees Stefan getting up and putting his daylight ring back on, runs towards him bringing the stake down onto his body. Luckily Stefan moved right now and the stake misses his heart. He cried out in pain… Damon who was in the boarding house and heard his brother screaming and he rushed towards a window to observe… damn I missed his heart grumbles Cassandra. Cassandra? Stefan asks. What?, and in that second he quickly hit the stake out of her hands. Realizing it was just Stefan trying to survive , she swings at him, Stefan dodged and tries to hit her but she easily blocked his hit and hit him square in the face… auwch, that's got to hurt, Damon said to himself. He was surprised to see that this weird girl was winning, and she didn't even seemed to put in an effort, it made him question, who the heck was she?... being hit in the face with a super strong punch caused him to fly backward, when he hit the ground he tried to get up, but she kicked him in the gut. He looked up to see who it was, and when he saw Cassandra, his mouth almost fell open… Damon saw the confusion on his brothers face, he must know her, and she is a hunter, a superhot ass-kicking hunter, who Damon would love to spend a night with, but he had a feeling that she would kill him, the moment she would see him…

Cassandra?, why? Asks Stefan. Why, you ask me why? you filthy bloodsucking monster, spat Cassandra out. How do you know about me?, asks Stefan. I knew the moment I saw you Salvatore, said Cassandra. Then why, why now. You had plenty opportunity's to kill me, why now? Asks Stefan. When I first came here, I didn't wanted to do this, I saw something when you were around her Stefan, I observed your moments with Elena, and decided that if you didn't harm anyone you would get a free-out-of-jail-card. But tonight, the druggie-girl, the bite marks, it was obviously from a vampire, and who is the only vampire in town so far, You…

Damon listened closely, he knew ''the girls'' name was Cassandra. She was friends with Elena, and had known about Stefan the moment she saw him. So if he would help his brother, he would paint a big target on his chest. But he couldn't let his brother die. He promised Stefan an Eternity of misery, and Damon wasn't quite done yet…

What?, you are a hunter and wanted to give me a get-out-of-jail-card? Because you saw something inside me, asked Stefan. Yes, but obviously I was wrong, spat Cassandra out. No, you wasn't said Stefan. I didn't attack the girl in the woods, that wasn't me!, please believe me, Stefan begged. He knew that if she wanted she could kill him right here and now. Please, you expect me to believe it, then tell me Stefan, who is the other vampire? Cassandra asked. I can't say, said Stefan. Well than I think it is time to end this little charade, she reached out for her back-up stake, and pinned Stefan to the ground, Stefan struggled to escape but he knew it was over. But when the stake almost reached him a blur pushed Cassandra off him…

What!? Another one? he wasn't lying Cassandra said. Nope he wasn't, the black haired vampire said. Well, well, I'll guess you killed the people in this town? Cassandra asked. Yeah, Damon shrugged. Ow, Sorry Stefan Cassandra shouted. You were right! Now, Cassandra said, you look like a couple of new vampires, at least under the age of 200, so I should be able to do this when I'm asleep. Damon got angry at this comment, because frankly, it hurt his pride. Well, he sneered, let's put you to sleep then! And Damon lunged forward only to receive a jaw-breaking punch and another punch, broke 2 of his ribs. You really think, you can handle me?, I'm THE slayer. Damon's and Stefan's eyes widened, the slayer was known through the whole supernatural world, to be the strongest hunter in all time, even older than the original vampires and witches. And now everything fell into place, why she didn't need any effort, why she was so overwhelmingly strong. How do you deal with that thought Damon. But it was too late, Cassandra threw him over until he was on his back and stood above him. He was about to die when Stefan came in. Please Cassandra, please spare him, he is my brother, I'll give up my get-out-of-jail-card but let him live, he begged. Cassandra's face was like stone, but after a few seconds she moved away, you keep that card, Stefan, See it like my sorry I attacked you gift. As for your brother, I'll let him live, for now. Make sure he covers his tracks up, but no more unnecessary deaths, and I'll keep you 2 in mind. Now than have a good night, Salvatores, Cassandra said when she went out of Hunter-mode and went back to a likable girl, she waved and left them still shocked and in pain…

Vicki. . .Hey. Hey, it's okay. You're gonna be okay, Matt said

Matt—Vicky muttered

Hey, don't try to talk, okay? You're fine, Said Matt

Vampire. Vicki whispered.

Elena: Dear diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, nod my way through it; pretend like it would all be ok.

Stefan: I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was; create a life as someone new, someone without

the past.

Elena: Without the pain.

ELENA/Stefan: Someone alive.

Elena: But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you.

Stefan: They follow you. And today I saw the consequences, a hunter, no not a hunter, the slayer came. Maybe this will change Damon, because with her here, I know mystic falls can be saver than ever.

Well, it could be worse Cassandra thought, as she saw Caroline sitting alone at a table. Suddenly Caroline looks up and sees a stranger… the strangers smiles at Caroline and she smiles back, in the get in my pants smile is this time given. and Cassandra immediately knows that it is Damon, but she can't do anything because they're in public. Aw, shit! Why do people always flirt with the vampires!?

Elena: All you can do is be ready for the good. So when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it. I need it.

Elena sees Stefan outside her window.

I know it's late. But, uh. . .I needed to know that you were ok, he explains.

You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be ok, Elena told him.

What do you tell them? He asked.

That I'll be fine Elena said.

Do you ever mean it? He asked.

Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in? Elena asked.

Yes. As he enters her house…

so this is the pilot hope you like it…


	3. Night of the Comet

**I keep on forgetting to tell this; I don't own The Vampire Diaries or its Characters, I only own Cassandra Willis.**

Hey. Did you hear that? Asks a girl.

Hear what? He asks back.

I heard thunder, she told him.

There's no thunder, he ensures her.

Are you sure? Because if it rains, then we won't be able to see the comet, the girl tell him.

It's not going to rain. Listen, I... Got you a little something. It's back in the car. Don't you move, he said to her.

Stay dry, she told him with a smile.

It's not going to rain, he said to her before leaving the tent. The girl was waiting in the tent when she heard a noise. I knew! I told you it was going to rain, she shouts. Only the boys shadow disappears, and she hears a noise, she gets out of the tent and sees blood. She immediately runs at the car, but someone is following her. She slams into the car, trying to open it, but is stayed shut, No! Please! The girl begged, but it was too late, and someone killed her…

ELENA: Dear diary, this morning is... different. There is change. I can sense it, feel it.

STEFAN: I'm awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake.

ELENA: For once, I don't regret the day before it begins.

STEFAN: I welcome the day...

STEFAN/ELENA: Because I know...

STEFAN: I will see her again.

ELENA: I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, I feel good.

Elena steps out of her bedroom and goes down the stairs. She steps into the kitchen and sees her Aunt Jenna stress out. Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental? Jenna asks Elena. Depends where you're going, replies Elena. Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down? She asks, and she hold her hair up and down. Sexy stewardess. Boozy housewife, Elena said after watching the two looks. Up it is. You're feisty today, concluded Jenna. I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy? Elena asks. He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse. There is no wood shop, is there? She asks Elena after seeing her face, and repeating the sentence. No, Elena tells her. Yeah, just like I already thought, thinks Jenna…

Cassandra, was sleeping peacefully, in her queen-sized bed. Dreaming about hot naked girls, just like any lesbians or teenage boys dream. But like most dreams, you wake up... and in this case it was by falling out of bed… whoa! Ow… Cassandra moans when she hit the floor. Why did I wake up, she complains. Well how late is it? She looks at her clock and sees it is already 7.45 AM. HOLY MOTHER OF COW! It's already this late!? She yells. Cassandra quickly ran into the shower, came out, picked out some new underwear. She decided to go for the black lace one. ran to her closet the her speed. Picked out her clothes, well actually she just took whatever was on top, and looked in the mirror how she looked. When she was satisfied she applied quickly some make-up and some lipstick, and ran towards school… the perks of being a supernatural creature with super-speed, you always get to places much quicker than a car or a motorcycle. Cassandra was standing in school just on time, because the bell rang and everyone went to their classes. ..

You can't be in here, hon. Visiting hours don't start till 9:00, A nurse tells Jeremy. I just... How is she?, He asks. She's lost a lot of blood, tells the nurse. Yeah, but she's going to be ok, right? He asks hopefully. She needs her rest. So you come back later. Come on. She tells him before pushing him out of the room…

Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert? Asks Mr Tanner. It's another day at school is the only thing Cassandra thinks about, same school, same people, same lessons, and the same dick headed history teacher…

I brought it. Told you, Stefan told her while handing her a book. "Wuthering Heights" by Ellis Bell. You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name, she told him after looking incredulously at the book. All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then, he explained to her. Where did you get it? Elena asks. Uh, it was passed down. Through the family, he lies to her but luckily for him, she believes it. Ah, Elena said in a voice like, that explains everything. I have lots of books. Go ahead. Keep it, he told her. Oh, no. I... But I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back, she promises him. Ok, Stefan said after seeing that he can't convince her…

I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant? Caroline asks. Technically, grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kind of tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so Bonnie replies to Caroline. Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night, She told Bonnie with a smile. I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?, she asks Caroline. I don't know. I was drunk, Caroline said..

Hey, Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she ok? Jeremy asks Tyler. She's fine. Now get out of here, He said to him. How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in? Jeremy asks. I'm going to kick your ass, said Tyler angry. Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now, not believing Tyler. Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning, Tyler said treating Jeremy. No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. You hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you, Jeremy threatens Tyler before walking away. Damn, that was like a death threat. Did you hear that?, Tyler asks his friends…

Elena walks over to Matt and asks how it is going with Vicki... Cassandra walks out of the school and runs into their conversation. Deciding to wait and listen to Matt and hear if Vicki remembers anything… They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow, He tells Elena. That's good news, Elena said relieved. Yeah, said Matt also relieved. Did you get in touch with your mom?, Elena asks him. Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so... we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home, Matt told her. Vicki's lucky that she's ok, said Elena. I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers, Said Matt…Missing campers? Cassandra thinks. Damon, she grumbles, mental note to self, talk to Damon, if he can explain. Or else kill him on the spot… Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her? Elena asks. She said it was a vampire, Matt said… Cassandra's blood froze for a second before looking at Stefan if he heard, he did and Stefan disappears, with Cassandra right behind him… What? Elena asks, not believing him. Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters "vampire" and then passes out, he tells her. Ok, that is weird, Elena tells him. I think she was drunk. So what's up with you and the new guy? Matt asks. Matt, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you Elena said to him.

You know, I'm... I'm actually going to go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vickie wakes up, get the real story about last night, Matt said awkwardly. Ok, Elena said just as awkward. Elena turns around to Stefan, but he isn't there anymore…

As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned. All right? It's the third day of school and he's skipped six of his classes, Mr Tanner told Jenna. Mr. Tanner, are you aware that Jeremy and Elena's parents died? Jenna asks respectfully. Four months ago, a great loss. Car accident. Wickery bridge, if I remember correctly. And you're related to the family how? The, uh, mother's kid sister? Mr Tanner told her.

Younger sister, Jenna corrects him. Right, Tanner said obviously not caring. Six classes? Are you sure? I mean, that's kind of hard to do, Jenna told him after looking at Jeremy's records. Not when you're on drugs. It's his attempt at coping, Ms. Summers. And the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hung-over. Are there any other relatives in the picture? Tanner asks her. I'm their sole guardian, she tells him. Uh-huh. Could there be? He asks. What are you suggesting, exactly? Jenna asks picking up on his tone. It's an impossible job, isn't it, raising two teens? He asks her. It's been tough, but, no, it's not, she answers. Wrong answer. It is an extremely impossible job, and anything less and you're not doing it properly, said to her. Jenna was keeping herself from strangling him to death…

Vicki wakes up with a gasp of breath, and looks around hysterically. Whoa! Vick. Vicki, hey. Vick, it's Matt. Hey, what's wrong? Matt said, trying to calm her down. No! No! Get off! No! No! No! Vicki screams. Matt rushes out of the room to find a doctor…

Stefan is about to enter when someone slams into him and pins him to a wall. Cassandra, what are you doing? Stefan asks. No what are you doing Stefan? She bites back, leaving a victim alive after a vampire attack, with her memory? I am trying to erase her mind if you wouldn't have pinned me down to the wall, Stefan said to Cassandra. Well make sure of it, because if it becomes public I will kill you and your brother, oh and tell Damon when you see him that I want to talk to him on friendly terms, if he doesn't show I will hunt him down on less friendly terms. And with that Cassandra leaves Stefan…

Stefan quickly goes to Vicki's room and looks into her eyes. His pupils dilate and he start to talk to her. It was an animal that attacked you. It came out of the night and jumped you. You blacked out. It's all you remember, he tells her. It's all I remember, Vicky replies in a robotic tone. An animal attacked you. You blacked out. It's all you remember, he tells her again. It's all I remember, she replies. And with that Stefan leaves her room…

Nurse! I need help! It's my sister, Matt shouts. The nurse hurries back to Vicki's room along with Matt. But Vicky is sleeping. She seems fine, the nurse tells him. Matt doesn't understand and thinks he sees Stefan. He follows him, but Stefan also realizes that he is being followed. So he jumps out of a window and speeds away. Leaving matt confused…

Cassandra is back at school, she sees Bonnie Caroline and Elena sitting and joins them. Hey, guys, she said greeting them. They all greet her back…Well, I was talking to grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity, Said Bonnie. Yeah, and then you poured grams another shot and she told you about the aliens, Caroline said sarcastically. So then what? Asks Elena. So then nothing, Bonnie replies. You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind? She asks. Nope. We didn't go there. Elena told her. Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut, Said Caroline. We just talked for hours, Elena said. Ok, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex, Caroline said smiling smugly. Profound, is Elena's only reaction... You guys do know I'm here right? Asks Cassandra. She already told them she was gay, and not the happy kind. At first they were shocked but now they accepted it. Caroline was even being nicer. Cassandra always thought it was because she was now being the gay-friend everyone likes. It didn't take long for word to spread around, but nobody really cared, girls didn't act different and boys always thought it was hot… oh right said Caroline, and in some cases girl likes girl, sex, sorry Cassie. Doesn't matter Caroline… Where are you going?, Bonnie asks. Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do, Elena said before leaving.

I picked up dinner. Tacos. I had an urge for guacamole, Jenna said as she came home, and put the food on the table. No, I'm good, thanks, Jeremy said. Eat anyway. It's a ruse. I want to talk. Hey, you! Come. Sit. Back in school, freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese. It was my munchie food whenever I got stoned, Jenna told him. You get high? Jeremy asked surprised. Did. Past tense. But, yeah. Loved it. Anything to get a little distraction from life... reality. And it worked. For a while. Never lasts, though. Hey, I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it, but with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding... Jenna kept on talking while Jeremy walked away…

Vicki slowly opened her eyes, she looks next to her and sees her brother sleeping in the chair. Matt. Matt. After that she takes an apple and throws it at Matt. What the... he begins. Finally you're awake, Vicki said. Hey. How are you feeling? You look better. I was worried before. You really had me freaked out with all that screaming, he said. Wait, what are you talking about? Vicki asked. You don't remember? Matt asks. I feel fine, Vicki tells him. Good, good. Doctor said you could come home tomorrow. Vick, what attacked you in the woods? Matt asks. An animal. What else could it have been? Vicki asks. At that moment Jeremy walks in and asks, hey. How do you feel?. I'm ok, was Vicki's reply. Matt sensing the awkwardness said; I... I'm going to... I'm going to go grab a coffee. Hey, Jer. Why are you here? Vicki asked. I just wanted to see how you were doing, Jeremy answers. Did you see that look on Matt's face? That was suspicion. I don't want people to find out about us, Jeremy, Vicky tells him. Well, you got to get over that, he said. Tyler is finally showing some interest. She said.

You have to get over that, too. Do you see Mr. Concerned? Tyler? Are you under there? No, Jeremy said irritated. It's not cool for people to know. Ok? I'm older than you, and Matt and Elena would freak, she argues with him. No one's going to suspect anything. Why wouldn't I check on you? I mean, I'm the one who found you, he informs her. You are? She asked. Yeah, I carried you out of the woods, he tells her. Thank you, she said politely. Yeah, you're welcome, answers Jeremy.

Elena drives up to Stefan's house, and steps out of the car. Elena walks up to the house and knocks on the door, but the door is open. Looking inside and seeing nobody, Elena walks in. Stefan? Stefan? Elena turns around, and suddenly Damon appears in front of her…

Cassandra finally got out shopping with Caroline. Don't get it wrong Cassandra liked Caroline as a friend, but it was moments like this that she wished she could strangle her. What she hated the most was the fact that even though she got away, she had to bring Caroline's shopping's bags to her house. And it were a lot of bags…

I... I'm sorry for barging in. The door was... Open, stammered Elena. You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother, Damon said in a kind voice. He didn't tell me he had a brother, Elena said confused. Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second, he said invitingly. Elena walked further into the house and looked at it in amazement. Wow. This is your living room? She asked. Living room, parlour, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him, Damon told her. The last one? Elena asks confused. Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet, Damon concluded. Nope, Elena said. Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end Damon said. You say it like every relationship is doomed to end, said Elena. I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan, said Damon when he felt Stefan's presence. Elena. I didn't know you were coming over, said Stefan. I know. I should have called, I just... Elena said but Damon cut her off. Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But... I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker, said Damon. Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you, he said. Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon, Elena said politely. Great meeting you, too, Elena, he said. Stefan? Stefan? She asked. After the goodbyes Elena left the house.

Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess... hospital, Damon said. Someone had to clean up your mess, Stefan said. Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right, Said Damon in a sing-tone. How long was Elena here? Asks Stefan. Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"? Said Damon. I'm not playing any game, said Stefan.

Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it, Damon said like it was normal. What kind of game are you playing... Damon? Asks Stefan. Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? Damon smiled. Oh, and before I forget, Cassandra came to me in the hospital Damon, she wants to speak with you, or else she will hunt you down. Damon's smile immediately disappears, so the slayer wants to speak with me why? She didn't say, I'll wish you good luck Damon, Stefan said smugly before leaving Damon alone.

He's on the rebound and has raging family issues, Elena tells Jenna. Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues. Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you? Jenna asks Jeremy. More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's... that's cool, said Jeremy. Oh, no, no, no! shouts Jenna, and she takes an apple and throws it at Jeremy. Ow! Why? Why... why did you do that? He asks. Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion, said Jenna in angry voice. Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight, said Jeremy.

Vicki at the hospital. Matt is sleeping. She's going to the bathroom. She believes to see Matt.

Matt. Mattie? She asks. It's not Matt but Damon. She screams, but it was just a nightmare.

Tonight, night of the comet, said bonnie. Would you like a program? Asks Elena. He didn't call, huh? Asks Bonnie. Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part, said Elena. That's an important milestone in any relationship, Bonnie told Elena. Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway, said Elena. When is it ever right? Asks Bonnie. I'm not ready, Bonnie, said Elena. Who is? asks Bonnie. At least I put myself out there, said Elena. Is that what you're calling it? Asks bonnie. What do you mean? Asks Elena. All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't, Bonnie tells Elena. Caroline believes to see Damon but when she approaches there is nobody.

What is Damon doing here? Why did he come home? Zach asks. 'Cause I came home. He wants to make my life miserable. That's how he enjoys his, answers Stefan. Well, he's putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk, said Zach. She won't. I took care of her, Even if I didn't there was no way Cassandra would let that happen. You're sure? Asks Zach, and who is Cassandra? Cassandra is the strongest supernatural hunter in the whole world, she was retired but Damon forced her out of retirement. She confronted us, a few nights ago and would've killed us, if she didn't owe me a favour, that I used to make her spare Damon's life, explains Stefan. Why would you do that? asked Zach. Because he is still family. She said she will let us life, if we cover this time up, and she'll keep an eye on us, said Stefan. But, to talk about Vicki, I compelled her, nothing to worry about, he said. So what happens if it doesn't work? Questions Zach. I don't know. I'll deal with it, said Stefan. Is she worth it? Uncle Stefan, this girl you came back for, Asks Zach.

Vicki, what are you doing here? Asks Jeremy. Fighting with Robert about my schedule. You'd think getting ripped up by a rabid animal would merit an extra sick day, answers Vicki. Are you feeling ok? Asked Jeremy. I hurt, said Vicki. Well, the doctor gave you something, right? Asked Jeremy. The kid stuff. Nothing with an "o" in it. I think they were onto me, said Vicky. Here. Knock yourself out, literally, said Jeremy while handing her some drugs. Thanks, Jer. She said. So you going to, uh, watch the comet later? He asked. I hadn't really thought about it. But I could be talked into it. I'll meet you out there in a few, she said. Hey, Vick. How you feeling? Asked Tyler. Like you care, answers Vicki. What are you looking' at, Gilbert? Asks Tyler.

Hey, I got some candles, said Caroline. Hi. Hey, greeted Elena. Hey, Said Matt while lighting Elena's candle. Thank you, Said Elena. You're welcome, said Matt. Thank you, Stefan said after Elena lightened his candle. Hi, greeted Stefan. Hi, Greeted Elena back. You know, that comet... it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone, sad Stefan. Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil, Elena told Stefan. I think it's just a ball of... snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself, apologizes Stefan. You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing, said Elena. Well, I have a lot to apologize for. Yesterday, that wasn't about you, ok? Asks Stefan. You didn't tell me that you had a brother, said Elena. We're not close. It's, uh... it's complicated, explained Stefan. Always. He told me about your ex, Katherine, said Elena. What did he say? Asked Stefan. That she broke your heart, Elena tells Stefan. That was a long time ago, said Stefan like it was a long time ago. When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt, said Elena. Elena... said Stefan. It's ok, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. It's ok. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but... then the sun came up and reality set in so... Said Elena.

I know you, said Vicky. Well, that's unfortunate, said Damon. Um... I don't... I don't know how, but... your face. Excuse me. Sorry. She's going at the toilets. In the mirror, she sees Damon. She shout.

Hey, has anyone seen Vickie? Asks Jeremy. You're her stalker. You tell us, said Tyler. I can't find her, Jeremy told Tyler. She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced, said Tyler. What's with the pill pusher? Asks Elena. Ask him., said Tyler. You want to do this right now? Growled Jeremy. Are you dealing? Asked Elena angrily. She's never going to go for you, said Tyler She already did. Over and over and over again, said Jeremy. Yeah, right, huffed Tyler. You slept with Vickie Donovan? I mean, Vickie Donovan slept with you? Asked Caroline. There's no way, said Tyler not believing him. And I didn't even have to force her into it, said Jeremy. What the hell is he talking about, Ty? Asks Matt. Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk, said Tyler. You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister? Asks Matt. We'll check the back, said bonnie. I'll check the square, said Matt. I'll come with you, said Jeremy. Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me. So that's your game now, dealing? Asks Elena. I'm not dealing, lied Jeremy. Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's really having no impact, said Elena angry. You and Jenna, between the two of you... said Jeremy. We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me, said Elena. I vote for none of the above, said Jeremy before leaving.

Cassandra had no words for the conversation she just listened to. What the heck was that about, she asks, I am gone for a few hours and all this happened. She went to Beacon Hills for a few hours, hearing of a werewolf killing people, so she grabbed some stuff and used Shadow Density to transport herself to Beacon hills, once there she did some investigating and found out it was an Alpha werewolf named Peter Hail. Cassandra went to his house that was burned down and found a couple of teenagers a dead woman and a middle aged hunter, oh and a half burned down to death werewolf, with a 25-year old dude standing above him. Cassandra knew what he was going to do, he was going to kill him and become the Alpha himself. And he did, well problem was solved by a couple of teenagers mutters Cassandra. It looks like it's in good hands, so she used shadow density to slowly transport back to Mystic falls, for those who question why werewolf's are different in mystic falls and in Beacon hills, that is because the werewolf in Mystic falls are cursed werewolf's, bitten werewolf's are only in beacon hills…

So when she came back, and she heard this conversation between Jeremy and Tyler, the first thing that came to mind was; oooh drama… the second thought was; I need popcorn… the third thought was; I really need to find less dramatic friends… and with that she left to the roof to search for Vicki…

Hey, said Matt. Hey, greeted Stefan. Have you seen my sister? Asks Matt. No, sorry, apologizes Stefan. I can't find her. She's missing, Matt tells him. I'll keep an eye out for her, promises Stefan. Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday, said Matt. Did you? Asked Stefan What were you doing there? Asks Matt Visiting, answers Stefan Visiting? You know, Elena and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her, said Matt and he walks away. Stefan stays behind, when he sees Cassandra walking towards him. Hi, said Cassandra. Hey, greeted Stefan. So where were you today asked Stefan. Well you know, go to school, then go to the hospital, pinning you to a wall, shopping with Caroline, Went to do some homework, did some hunter stuff, that's pretty much it, Cassandra said. Stefan hears voices coming from the roof, He is not the only one. Cassandra heard it too, it came from the room, but she just checked the room and nobody was there… unless… Damon she scowled. Before she speeded to the room were Stefan already went to…

You really have to stop screaming, said Damon with threating voice. No, please, stop. Don't... Vicki begged. Shh. I got you, said Damon like he cared. No! No! screamed Vicki. I got to do it. I'm not going to drop you. Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies? He asked Vicki. Let her go, Stefan appeared. Shh. really? Ok, said Damon. No! No, no, no! Vicki screamed Uhhh! Relax, said Damon What's happening? Cried Vicki. I don't need her to be dead, but... you might. What attacked you the other night? Asked Damon. I don't know. An animal, said Vicki. Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you? Asked Damon more serious. A vampire, was Vicki's answer this time. Who did this to you? Asked Damon. You did! Screamed Vicki angry. Wrong! Said Damon. Don't, Stefan begged realizing what he was going to do. It was Stefan, Damon pupils dilated and he used compulsion. Don't, said Stefan. Come here. Stefan Salvatore did this to you, Damon said. Stefan Salvatore did this to me, Vicki repeated. He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster, continued Damon. Please, Damon. Please don't do this, Stefan begged. If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now, Said Damon. If he could fix it maybe I can heard Damon, And in the time he tried to place the voice to a person a blur went by, and Damon yelled out in pain when Cassandra put a stake in his back, and broke down the tip. That way Damon couldn't heal and take it out. She catches Vicky before she could hit the roof and put her gently down. Then she went back to Damon. Stefan arrived and checked on Vicki who was looking horrified at Cassandra, hitting Damon down to a bloody pulp, waiting till some stuff healed and beating the crap out of him again. Excuse me, said Stefan. Cassandra turned around and make an irritated face. It was clear to Stefan that if she was hunting she was like a different person, serious, hating, stronger. Nothing like a fun teenage girl, but like a grown up hunter, enjoying the kill… he knew he had to be careful. If he made it look like he meant hostility he would probably end up thrown of the roof with a stake through his heart. Cassandra stop! When she kicked Damon in the face. Cassandra turned around, and said; Let's talk, all of us…

So, you want me to let your brother roam around killing people!? Are you crazy!? Cassandra yelled. I didn't say that argued Stefan but just let him go this time, he begged. I already let him go once, with a warning, that didn't help, I told you Stefan, that I wanted to speak to him on friendly terms, if I had to come to him it would be less friendly. And I know that said Stefan but I don't want to talk to you this way. What! What do you mean you bloodsucking baby face! I want to talk to you when your normal, not like this. Fine, and Cassandra turned off her Hunter-mode. She took a breath and relaxed. So now what?, she asked. Now consider sparing us said Stefan. And why would I do that, mystic falls would be a lot saver without you two, Cassandra said. Yes, that is true, but we mean no harm said Stefan. Then why are you here Salvatore's?, asked Cassandra. Well it's complicated said Stefan. No its not, here's the deal bloodsucker; you and your brother tell the real reason you're here, lie and you're dead, after that your creepy ass brother will erase Vicki's mind from this whole happening. I remove the piece of wood out of Damon's back. And we will all go home alive said Cassandra. Is that a deal?, she asked. Hearing that Stefan had no choice he said deal. Now I only need to hear it from your brother, Cassandra said. And while he is thinking, I'll have a snack, Cassandra said. Picking Damon up, and to their surprise fangs appeared and bit into Damon's neck. He yelled out in pain, after a few seconds Cassandra dropped him, and licked her lips. So have you decided vamp-banger? Yeah, mutter Damon, Deal…

Now what is the reason you came here Stefan. I came for Elena, he answers. Elena?, you just met her, said Cassandra. No, I met her before, when her parents died, I was in mystic Falls I tried to save them but her father refused help and pointed at Elena. I couldn't believe it. It was Kathrine. But after weeks of observing her I knew it wasn't Kathrine, and I wanted to meet Elena, Stefan said while Cassandra and Damon listened. Vicky compelled to forget and leave. Now what is the reason you came here Damon. I came here for Kathrine he said. Wow that Kathrine chick must really be something to keep the two of you keep on dancing at her feet, said Cassandra. But back to the main topic vamp-banger… stop calling me that, Damon said angry. Okay, okay easy, why would you think Kathrine is here? Because she is Damon explained, She is in the old Tombs, stuck by a witches spell, He said. You mean Emily's spell to trap vampires to a specific place? Cassandra asks. Damon's head snapped up. What do you know about that , he asked angry. Well I only say this because I really dislike you Damon, years back I knew Emily and she came to me asking for a spell to trap vampires, you know what I did?, I gave her the whole grimmoire, and apparently trapping that Bloodsucker into the tombs, said Cassandra laughing. Damon roared in fury, grabbing Cassandra's neck and holding her up. HOW DO I GET HER OUT!? He asked with screaming fury. Cassandra grabbed his hand twisted it painfully, elbowed him into the stomach, then quickly elbowed him into the face, and while he was flying through the air, she speeded towards him, grabbed his neck and pushed him into the ground so hard, he fell through the roof, knocking him out cold. Cassandra looked at Stefan and said, I'll let you two go, don't come to me if he is trouble, everyone he kills is blood on your hands, said Cassandra. I will be around and I'm going to ensure Elena's safety and if I think Damon is a threat…, well you know it right, strike one, strike two, strike three and you're out. Cassandra speeded off.

Stefan!, Stefan turned around and saw Matt walking his way. She said you found her wandering around, said Matt. Yeah, muttered Stefan. So, um, thanks, Matt said.

Uhhh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores? Asked Caroline. Yeah, Bonnie agreed. Excuse me. Hi, said Stefan standing by their table. Hi, Bonnie greeted back. Um, have you guys seen Elena? He asks. I think she went home. I'm going to give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her... "I said so". Bonnie said. Thank you, Stefan said, while reaching out to get Elena's number. Their hand make contact and Bonnie spaces out. Uhhh Bonnie? Everything alright? Bonnie? She snaps out of it. You ok? Asks Stefan. What happened to you? That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me said Bonnie ashamed. Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing, said Caroline, trying to cover for Bonny.

Jer? Elena asks. No, it's me, the hypocrite patrol, Jenna said sarcastically. What are you doing? She asks. I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy. Jackpot when she finds bags of drugs. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative, she said. What brought this on? Elena asked. Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday, said Jenna clearly irritated. You got tannered. Been there, said Elena. "Discover the impossible, Ms. Summers." Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up, said Jenna almost to herself. You're not screwing up, aunt Jenna, ensures Elena. Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm going to say or do the wrong thing, and he's going to get worse, and it's going to be my fault. It's impossible, cried Jenna. This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are. I have to go do something. But are you going to be ok? Elena asks.

Oh... whoo says Caroline Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you, Damon apologizes. No, it's fine. Um... I was hoping I'd see you again, said Caroline. I know, was his reply. Cocky much? Caroline asked. Very much, Damon said with a smug smile. Damn that Cassandra bitch, I can still feel the pain, he thinks.

Hi, said Stefan.

Hey, greeted she back.

Would you like to come in? he asks.

The comet's actually this way. Sorry for barging in. Especially after earlier, she said.

No, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things... I didn't like it, said Stefan.

See, the thing is, I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do, write in my diary, like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was 10. It's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling. It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid. But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you, she told Stefan.

What would you write? Asks Stefan.

I would write... "Dear diary, today I convinced myself it was ok to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that..." I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that... the world's just going to come crashing down, and I... I don't know if I can survive that, Elena says honestly.

Do you want to know what I would write? "I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in. Well, this is reality. Right here." He said. After that they kiss each other.

Meanwhile Damon and Caroline are having se, when Damon face changes. He grows fangs and he bites her. Aah! As she screams in pain.

**Well this was it, 1x02 The night of the comet**

**Feel free to review on what you think**

**I also don't own anything from Teenwolf**

**I was thinking on maybe leaving some episode out because the story until Elena finds out isn't really important, but let know what you think **


	4. Friday Night Bites

**I don't own the vampire Diaries or its character, I do own Cassandra Willis (my OC). Oh and with this chapter I had some help on writing the story different, so Aiphira helped me. Review on what you think of this style ****.**

Caroline wakes up, her pillow is covered with blood and Damon sleeps in her bed. She gets up and tries to leave the room, but Damon wakes up too.

"Good morning." He greets.

"Please... Don't-" Caroline begs.

"Don't do that. Ah, ah, ah," He says when she reaches for a lamp.

"No! No! No! Get away from me! No!" She shouts when she start throwing things at him.

"This could have gone a completely different way." He said when his face changes, he rushes out of bed and bites Caroline. She screams…

"I'm not saying don't date the guy, I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie says to Elena.

"You were the one who said to go for it." Argues Elena.

"Hey girls!" Greeted Cassandra.

"Hey Cassandra!" And the three of them hug, after the comet they started to hang out more, and became closer.

"Now, now, don't let me interrupt, continue." Cassandra urges.

"Now I'm saying take it slow." Said Bonnie turning to Elena.

"Why the about-face?" Asks Elena.

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career - it's the perfect time to play the field." Said Bonnie.

"Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what are you not saying?" Asks Elena.

"It's stupid.." Said Bonnie.

"Bonnie... " Elena said slowly.

"You can tell us Bonnie, we're your friends." Said Cassandra.

"Yes! Cassandra's right, just tell us."

"What?" Asks Bonnie like she doesn't know.

"Spit it out." Orders Elena.

"I accidentally touched Stefan and got a really bad feeling." Bonnie tells them.

"Is that it? Bonnie.." She said.

"It was bad bad!" Said bonnie trying to justify her actions.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Asks Cassandra.

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend." Said Bonnie.

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that." Said Elena.

"I rock. I scored 2 tickets to the Posers Saturday night. They're playing at the Rat." Said Vicki.

"You and Tyler have fun." Was Jeremy's only reply.

"Don't be like that. Come on, I want you to go." Said Vicki.

"You're not worried everyone's going to know you're screwing the stoner geek? Oh, wait... everyone already knows." Said Jeremy.

"Yeah, but it's not like that anymore, so now we can be friends and just hang." Said Vicki.

"Tell me something, was it the drugs? Were you sleeping with me because of the drugs?" Asks Jeremy.

"Screw you." Vicki said angry.

"No, if there's another reason, please, I'm all ears." said Jeremy.

"Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie. Good morning, Cassandra."

"Hey, um, I've got to find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later."

"I'll come with you Bonnie." said Cassandra.

"Okay, let's go!" And they leave Stefan and Elena alone.

"Bonnie, Cassandra, wait..." Elena said, but they already left.

"They don't like me very much." Stefan said.

"Cassandra does, she thinks you're a good guy, but she hates being the third wheel. And Bonnie she doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you." Elena said. Stefan was surprised that Cassandra actually liked him, but he thought about it and if she didn't like him, he probably would be dead by now.

"Look... there's Elena and her new boyfriend. Now, what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset." said Tyler.

"You're a dick." was Matts reply.

"While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls." Said Tyler teasingly.

"Gnomes." Matt corrected him.

"Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?" Asked Elena.

"Yes." said Stefan.

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, and Bonnie and Cassandra. You three will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished." Elena said.

"I noticed you're spending more time with Cassandra lately." said Stefan.

"Yeah, she is great, always around to help." said Elena.

'_Of course she always is,_' thought Stefan, '_she said, after all ,that she would protect Elena._'

"Hey, what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice." said Matt.

"Let her know she made the wrong one." said Tyler.

"What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty! Don't!" he shouts, when Tyler throws the ball towards Stefan. The ball flies towards Stefan, but Stefan catches it with an impressive speed. He throws the ball to Tyler who moves back under the shock.

"That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football." said Elena.

"I used to. It was a long time ago." said Stefan.

"So, why don't you try out for the team?" Asks Elena.

"Yeah, I don't think so." said Stefan.

"So you don't like football?" Asks Elena.

"No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels." explains Stefan.

"They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends." said Elena.

"Says the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery." said Stefan jokingly.

"Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There's a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet. She was into everything, very busy." said Elena.

"Well, I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be?" He asks.

"Soon. She's working on it." said Elena.

"World war II ended in... Anyone got anything? Miss Juan?" He asks.

"1945." She answers.

"Psst. Fyi... Our team sucks. They could use you." said Elena.

"Can't." was his reply.

"Pearl Harbor." was the next question from Tanner, but Elena and Stefan don't notice.

"I'm a loner." said Stefan.

"Miss Gilbert?" He asks.

"Hmm?"

"Pearl Harbor?" He asks.

"Um..." She said.

'_Wow, making pressure for a student, why do we have a dick teacher?_' Cassandra thinks. She looks at Elena to see if she can answers, unfortunality, she can't.

"December 7, 1941." said Stefan.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." said Tanner, trying to make fun of it.

"Anytime." replied Stefan calmly back, and the class snickers. Tanner notices and decides to question him.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall." he asks.

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir." said Stefan.

"Are you? How good?" he asks. "Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act." he asks.

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"1968."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953." Stefan answers.

"Ha! It ended in '52." Tanner says, he smiles smugly.

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Stefan says seriously.

"Look it up, somebody." Quickly, he orders.

"It was 19... 53." Said Cassandra, acting like she was on the right page. And the class cheered for Stefan.

"How did you know all of that?" asks Elena incredulously.

"Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing." Stefan shrugs.

"Nice job! Nice job!" Shouts Matt.

"Mr. Lockwood, is there anything you're good at? 'Cause it isn't history, and it sure as hell isn't defending the ball!" Mr Tanner shouts.

"Yes, coach." said Tyler.

"Now do it again!" Shouts Tanner.

"Oh, my God! You're here!" Bonnie squeals.

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight." said Elena.

"I am?" Asks Bonnie.

"Mm-hmm. You, me Cassandra and Stefan. You have to give him a chance."

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times." Bonnie said.

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett. You're going to be there." Elena said.

"Fine. I'll go." grumbles Bonnie.

"Good. " said Elena satisfied.

"Varsity trials were last spring, Mr. Salvatore." said Mr Tanner.

"I wasn't here then, sir. " said Stefan.

"And you're not here now, as far as I'm concerned. " said Tanner.

"Mr. Tanner, I realize that you and I didn't get off to the best start, And I want to apologize for that. I've played football before. Wide receiver, mostly, and I'm pretty good." said Stefan.

"Well, I won't be asking you who won the super bowl in '71." Tanner said.

"'71 was the... Sorry. I... I understand that, sir." said Stefan.

"Just to see you get knocked on your ass. Borrow some gear. Go! Before I change my mind. Let's run it again!" Shouts Mr Tanner.

"First my girlfriend, now the team?" Matt asks angrily.

"Dude, this is an opportunity. Football's a contact sport. Sometimes people get hurt. Whoo! Ha ha!" Tyler shouts running off.

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Asks Bonnie.

"I don't know. It's not like her. Try her again." said Elena.

"Uh, girls I think I know where she is." said Cassandra. Cassandra points at an car that is coming at the school with high-speed. The car stops and Caroline steps out.

"Uh..." says Elena confused.

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." said Bonnie when she realizes.

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." said Elena.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?" Cassandra asks, acting dumb. Caroline walks towards them and stops.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind. Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say?" Caroline asks. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8!" Shouts Caroline.

"Blue lady! Blue lady! Set, hut! Go! Come on, Tyler, cover it! Let's do it." Matt shouts.

"Get it!" Yelled Coach/Mr Tanner after Stefan runs off with the ball and scores.

"Line up!" Shouts Matt.

"I hate to say it, but he's got skills." admits Matt.

"I think he needs a buddy pass." said Tyler.

"Really? You don't get to walk on the field and act like you own the place after 5 minutes." said Matt.

"Just hang one up there and I'll take care of the rest." said Tyler.

"Do it again." orders Tanner.

"All right, let's huddle up. Set, hut!" Matt shouts.

"Oh! Whoo! Welcome to the team, buddy." Tyler said after knocking Stefan down.

"You going to live, Salvatore?" Asks Tanner.

"Yeah.." said Stefan.

"Walk it off, son." said Tanner.

"Hey. That was my bad." Apologizes Matt.

"It's all right." said Stefan.

"All right." Tanner said and they continue…

"How were try-outs? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many... Adjectives." said Damon.

"What are you doing here?" Asks Stefan.

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." said Damon

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." said Stefan.

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, btw. That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me... I got to run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck." Damon said before running off.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." tells Bonnie.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." said Cassandra.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" asks Bonnie.

"Pretty weird." was Cassandra's reaction.

"Maybe we should play the lottery. Have you talked to your grams?" Asks Elena.

"She's just going to say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Asks Bonnie.

"I don't want to be a witch." said Elena.

"Yeah, me neither." said Cassandra.

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." said Bonnie.

"Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" asks Elena.

"Little drawer on your left." answers Bonnie.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." said Elena trying to explain what just happened.

"Yeah, that's it." said Bonnie. But Cassandra knows it's because she's a witch. When she learned to control her power thousands of years back, she also knew things like this, when she was learning magic.

They hear the doorbell.

"Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." said Elena. Bonnie and Cassandra stay in the kitchen.

"Birthday candles." Bonnie mumbles, while searching for those. She opens a drawer and find the candles.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Asks Elena.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." said Stefan.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..." Elena said.

"Yeah, I heard." said Bonnie, cutting Elena off.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Asks Elena

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." said Bonnie

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena said.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." said Bonnie.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." said Stefan.

"My family came by way of Salem." she told them.

"Really? Salem witches?" Asks Cassandra.

"Yeah." mutters Bonnie.

"I would say that's pretty cool." said Stefan.

"Really? Why?" Asks Bonnie surprised.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Said Cassandra before Stefan could answer.

"Yeah, they are." said Bonnie.

They hear the doorbell, again.

"I wonder who that could be .. ?" Said Elena.

"Surprise! Bonnie and Cassandra said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." said Caroline.

"Oh.." said Elena.

"Hope you don't mind." asks Damon.

"What are you doing here?" Asks Stefan.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." replied Damon.

"Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena said before getting cut off again.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Asks Stefan.

"Get in here." said Caroline.

"We're just... finishing up." said Stefan.

"It's fine. Just come on in." said Elena.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." Damon compliments.

"Thank you." said Elena.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be ceiling. But good for you. Go for it." said Caroline.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." said Damon.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines. But Cassie you made the team!" Caroline shouts.

"Yeah I know." said Cassandra "But don't call me Cassie." she said.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." said Bonnie.

"I guess we can put her in the back .." said Caroline.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon remarks.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." said Caroline.

"Wow, Caroline, did you even think before saying that?" asks Cassandra.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." said Damon softly.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." said Stefan.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." Said Damon.

Tyler was touching Vicki, his fingers roaming her body, and at last grabbing her ass.

"Don't do that. Not while I'm working. I'll see you later." said Vicki.

"I'll be right back." said Tyler.

"She's my sister and I love her, but sometimes she can really make you work for it." said Matt.

"I find it pretty easy." said Jeremy back.

"All right, I get it. Hitting me to impress her. That's... That's real nice." Jeremy said.

"I don't need to impress her. I already won."

"Now you're dead." said Tyler.

"Am I? 'Cause it seems like I'm standing here waiting for you to man up." Jeremy bit back.

"Ty, don't!" shouts Matt.

"The next time I see you, Gilbert..." Tyler said threating.

"No, next time I see you." said Jeremy.

"What are you doing, Vick?" Asks Matt.

"One more." said Damon as he handed her the plate, but it slips and falls. Damon catches it just in time, and gives it to Elena.

"Oh, thank you. Nice save." said Elena.

"I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time." said Damon

"Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?" Asks Elena.

"Mm-hmm." Said Damon.

"How did she die?" She asks.

"In a fire. Tragic fire." he answers.

"Recently?" Asks Elena.

"Well, it seems like it was yesterday." said Damon.

"What was she like?" Asks Elena.

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was just very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." said Damon.

"So which one of you dated her first?" She asks.

"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine. I'd quit cheerleading if I were you." said Damon.

"Why do you say that?" Elena asks.

"Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable." Damon tells her.

"You saw that?" Elena asks embarrassed.

"Uh-huh." Was Damon's answer.

"I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore." explains Elena.

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da." Said Damon.

"Some things could matter again." Said Elena.

"Maybe. But... seems a little unrealistic to me." said Damon honestly.

"I'm sorry. About Katherine. You lost her, too." Said Elena

"Hey. Need some help?" Asks Bonnie.

"Sure, why not?" Damon said.

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox." said Caroline.

"That's a really nice scarf." notices Stefan.

"Mm. Thank you, it's new." said Caroline.

"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?" Asks Stefan, Cassandra sees what Stefan is doing, and to be honest, she had suspected it already in school, but didn't say anything.

"Oh, I can't." she said.

"Why not? You ok?" Asks Stefan.

"Um... All I know is that I can't take it off." Caroline said.

"What are you two kids talking about?" Asks Damon.

"I was just commenting on her scarf." said Stefan.

"And I was just listening to the conversation." said Cassandra in her most innocent tone.

"Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Said Damon.

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Asks Caroline.

"For me?" Asks Damon.

"Hmm... I don't think so." replies Caroline.

"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." Damon compels her.

"You know what? I'm going to go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen." said Caroline, who had a complete change of attitude.

"Great." Damon said.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." said Stefan.

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." replied Damon smugly.

"I should beat the crap out of you for this Bloodsucker." growled Cassandra.

"But you won't because it would raise questions, and because were at your friend house, who you oh so dearly protect." said Damon smiling.

"Don't you dare Damon, I'll rip your head…" Cassandra said, but Stefan interrupted her.

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to me and Elena and Cassandra, good for you. Now it's time for you to go."

"That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me." said Damon. Before leaving. Cassandra was radiating anger and fury, because she knew he was right, she can't stay at night because that would be weird. She could only protect her on school times and afterwards.

"Tonight wasn't so bad. I had fun." said Elena. Hmm.

"That makes one of us." said Stefan.

"Come on. Your brother isn't as bad as you make him out to be.." said Elena. Stefan kisses her. When he removes his shirt, he turns into Damon. Elena screams. She wakes up, it was a nightmare. There was a crow at the window

_**There must be a shred of humanity left inside my brother. Somewhere. I keep hoping. But how do I make him see it? And how do I protect her?**_

"Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey." said Elena.

"What happened? No more cheerleader?" Asks Stefan.

"I quit. I'm a quitter." said Elena.

"No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Ok? I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but... I, uh, I wanted you to have this." said Stefan while handing her a beautiful neckless.

"Oh, my God, it's beautiful." Said Elena

"It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for... good luck." said Stefan.

"Is that rose that I smell?" Asks Elena.

"No, it's, uh... it's an herb. It's nice, huh?" Asks Stefan.

"I love it." said Elena.

"And, uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. It feels really good." he said.

"We're a pair. I quit, you start." Elena jokes.

"Right. We're a work in progress. We'll figure it out." he tells her. Elena kisses him.

"And you're not in uniform because... ?" asks Caroline.

"Oh, my god! Lena, you're leaving me alone on the team!?" Cassandra asks.

"Yeah sorry Cassandra." Elena said, while giving her an apologetic look.

"Hmm. Fine." Cassandra mumbles, and she walks off…

"Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us! But that is about to change. We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offensive line, and I'm going to tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these." said Mr Tanner.

"This blows. He can't start the guy. He just got here." complains Tyler.

"That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are hungry." said Tanner.

"Hey, you. What's wrong?" Asks Vicki.

"Nothing." said Tyler.

"And the central high lions are what's for dinner!" Mr Tanner continues.

"Is that Jeremy?" Tyler asks.

"Wait, no! Ty! No!" Vicki shouts

"Oh, what do you care? Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done." said Tyler. Jeremy strikes him. The two boys begin to fight.

"Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!" Vicki yelled.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Stefan said, trying to stop them.

"Jeremy, no!" when he picks up a broken bottle and swings it at Stefan and Tyler.

"Get off me! Stop!" Matt shouts.

"What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding." said Elena.

"I'm fine!" Said Jeremy.

"Yeah, you smell fine." Elena bites back.

"Just stop, ok?" Jeremy asks before leaving.

"Come on, man. Come on." Matt said.

"Oh, my God, your hand." Elena said.

"No, no, no, it's fine." said Stefan.

"Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on!" Elena said, before forcefully taking his hand and looks at it. Stefan's hand hasn't scar. "But... I saw it, it was..." she stammered.

"He missed." said Cassandra trying to cover or Stefan. "I saw it, he missed by an inch, isn't that right Stefan?" Cassandra asks.

"Yeah that's right, It's not my blood. See? I'm fine." Stefan had no idea when Cassandra arrived, but he was thankful for covering him.

"No, no, no. I... I saw it. The glass cut your hand. It was..." Elena said confused.

"It's ok. I'm ok. It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you after the game." Stefan said before walking off.

"Hey, Tiki, it's all wobbly. Can you stand straight, please? Could someone please help Tiki?" Asked Caroline.

"Hey! Where you been?" Asked Bonnie when she saw her.

"Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no-joke response?" Asked Elena.

"Of course. What is it?" Asks Bonnie.

"The bad mojo. When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction..." said Elena.

"You know what, forget I said that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over." said Bonnie.

"No, Bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you see something, Or..." asked Elena, but she couldn't finish the sentence because Bonnie cut her off.

"It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about... 8, 14, 22." Bonnie told her.

"Yeah?" Asked Elena.

"When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it..." Bonnie said.

"And what?" Asked Elena.

"It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like.." Bonnie almost whispered.

Elena walked towards her car, she wants to get in but she hears something behind her.

"You scared me. What are you doing here?" Asked Elena.

"I'm hiding from Caroline." Damon told her.

"And why is that?" asked Elena.

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen." he admitted.

"That could be a sign." said Elena.

"Well, she's awfully young." said Damon like he was much older.

"Not much younger than you are." remarks Elena.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." said Damon.

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me." she said to Damon.

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." Damon said.

"Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say." Elena said.

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you." said Damon

"Really?" Elena asked confused not knowing what he meant.

"Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me." said Damon.

"Excuse me?" Asked Elena almost outraged but to surprised to get angry.

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me." he said, with his pupils dilating. He leans in closer for the kiss but Elena slaps him, hard.

"What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight... I am not Katherine." and with that Elena walks off.

"You going to be able to play?" Asked Matt.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good." Stefan told him.

"Uh, what you did back there... you had Jeremy's back." He said towards Stefan.

"Ah, he's a messed-up kid. Somebody's got to look out for him." Stefan said.

"I know. This week at practice I was a dick." said Matt.

"Had your reasons." Said Stefan.

"No excuse. Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you." said matt before walking off.

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, 'rah, rah, go team, yeah!'." said Damon.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you." said Stefan to Damon.

"Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess... vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been awhile since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?" Asked Damon.

"Does it matter?" He asks.

"Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just... eat her." he tells her.

"No. You're not going to hurt her, Damon." Stefan said.

"No?" asked Damon.

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be." he tells his brother.

"Who's pretending?" Asked Damon.

"Then kill me." said Stefan.

"Well, I'm... I'm tempted." said Damon.

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity." Stefan said.

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" Tanner shouted.

"If that's my humanity... then what's this?" Damon asks before biting Tanner and sucking him dry. Tanner yells out in pain.

"No!" shouted Stefan. Damon dropped Tanners dead body.

"Anyone, anytime, anyplace." He said before speeding off.

"Tanner's M.I.A. I think he had a little bit too much beer." said Tyler.

"Don't talk to me right now, all right? I'm pissed at you." said Matt angrily.

"What's your problem?" Asked Tyler.

"What's my... You're my problem, all right? You're a bully. A freakin' 12-year-old bully, man. And I'm sick of it. I mean, what was that about tonight? What's beating up the new guy going to prove? Or screwing with my sister or pummelling my girlfriend's kid brother." he said.

"Girlfriend? Look, I don't know how to tell you this, but she dumped your ass." Before Matt pushed him against the lockers wanting to punch him. "Are you for real?! You want to hit me? I'm on your team." said Tyler.

"This was over the line. Even for you." said Matt before leaving. Matt goes outside and discovers Tanner's body. He rushed to his body checking if he was alive, but Tanner was already dead. So Matt does, what normal people do in this situation, he screams for help.

After a while the police arrived. and Bonnie looks at the scene. She sees a pennons "BLDG 8", the immatricualtion's car is "FHT 14" and on the ground, the number 22. Bonnie is afraid because she recognises the numbers.

"It wasn't just for the drugs." said Vicki to Jeremy just before leaving him, with an ice pack against his face.

"What kind of animal could be doing all this? Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of town?" Asked Elena.

"I don't know. I don't know." He said.

"I was so sure that you cut your hand. I saw it." said Elena.

"I'm going to be fine. I'm going to be fine, ok? We're fine. That's what matters." he told her.

_**I thought there was hope that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness. No love. Only a monster Who must be stopped.**_

Meanwhile, Damon is standing in Elena's bedroom, next to her bed, and watching her sleep.


	5. Family ties

**Hi, people! Sorry for not updating the last few weeks, I've been busy with my new school, work etc. Also I have been thinking about this story, and I think it needs to speed up dramatically. I want to get to season 2 fast! So I will make some storylines up, so I don't have to write all the episodes. PS. This episode will be Family ties, then I will write a chapter I made up, and after that we'll be in the episode 162 Candles. After that I'll see what episode I want to skip. ( I know some people will be disappointed but I don't really like writing season 1, I have some ideas but that is all for later chapters) so hope people will still read my story.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own The Vampire Diaries or its Characters.**

' **Elena's ' POV**

I open my eyes. Not moving I try to go back to sleep. I was almost back to sleep when I heard a noise. It was coming from downstairs. My eyes jerk wide open, ''_who could that be?_'' was I thought first thought.

I quickly get up. Deciding to see for myself who it was. ''It probably was Jeremy'' I mutter. I walk out of my room and slowly go down the stairs.

''Hello? Jeremy? Hello?'' I ask. When I don't get an answer, I try to turn on the light. _''okay that is weird, the power must be out'' _ I thought to myself. I walk past the television and her what on the news.

''_This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school student Elena Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks.''_

Suddenly I get the feeling someone is watching me. No forget that. I know someone is watching me, and the person is in my house. _''turn around''_ was my thought. Gathering all my courage I quickly turn around.

And I see Damon standing there. ''You know what's coming next'' Damon said.

I run away, frightened because he is in my house. _''oh my god! Help me!''_ I thought. I run to the door trying to escape.

When I open the front door, Damon is standing there. I quickly slam the door shut. The only thing that is on my mind is _''how? How did he get there so fast?''_

There isn't any sound, so I decide to go upstairs. _''maybe he is gone''_ I hope.

I slowly walk toward the stairs, carefully listening if I hear any sound. After a few paces he appears in front of me. ''aah'' I scream. But Damon grabs me and bites my neck.

''_vampires!''_

* * *

><p><strong>STEFAN'S POV<strong>

''Ah!'' I scream when I wake up. I look at the end of my bed and see Damon.

''Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon. ''Damon grinned''.

I quickly grab a knife and throw it at him. It hits him in the stomach. I watched how he slowly pulls it out. _''of course he just pulls it out, I expected nothing less. Well maybe I hoped it would hurt him more..''_

''All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people.'' Damon said.

I was utterly confused. ''What are you talking about?'' I ask. I know it was Damon. He even confessed. _''he must have covered it up, like Cassandra told us to do''._

''It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. "Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls." Damon said in a story telling voice.

''_Why? Was my only question''. _Why would you cover your tracks? I ask.

''I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having way too much fun here with you and Elena'' Damon said. Making my worst fear come true.

''You can't touch her now.'' I say. Glad I gave her the vervain necklace.

''Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift.'' Damon shrugged.

While he talks he takes a few steps towards me. I notice and know what he is going to do. _''take this hit, or he'll hit harder the next time'' _my mind tells me. And I know he is right. So all I can do is brace myself for impact.

Damon stabs me in the stomach. I try to ignore the pain, but it was too much. I haven't had human blood so I'm too weak. I fall to the floor, clutching my stomach.

''This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move.'' Damon said. After that he walks away, leaving me on the ground.

''_I have to get the knife out''_ was my thought. So, I gather all my strength and pull it out. ''ahh'' I say when I finally remove the knife. I stand up, and walk towards my desk. Taking out my diary and I start writing in it.

''I can confirm that a 12-Foot puma mountain lion attacked a hunter and was subsequently shot and killed. The hunter is in stable condition.'' Sheriff Forbes said on television.

''_The real animal is still out there, waiting for me, challenging me to fight back, to stop him. But how do I stop a monster without becoming one myself?''_ I write.

* * *

><p><strong>CASSANDRA'S POV<strong>

I pull my car up in front of the Gilbert house. My car was my new baby. The Porsche Carrera GT.. I did a lot of hunting jobs to buy it, but it was worth it.

I walk up to the house and ring the doorbell. Jenna opens up and greets me with a warm smile. "hey, Cassie how are you?'' she asks me.'' Oh come inside, Elena should get down here any second''

''I'm great, thanks for asking Jenna'' I say walking inside.

''To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught.'' said the news reporter.

''Scum ball. Scum bucket.'' I hear Jenna say angrily next to me. ''Looks like someone got a case of the cheating boyfriend disease'' I say smiling. I however immediately stop when Jenna glares at me.

''Who are you talking to?'' Asks Elena walking into the room.

''Him.'' Said Jenna, pointing at the television. ''The news guy?'' Elena asks. ''Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?'' asks Jenna.

''Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute.'' Said Elena. ''isn't he a little bit old for you Lena?'' I ask chucking. Elena glares at me before chucking too.

''He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him. What are you doing with that?'' Jenna asks, when she sees a box standing. I was curious to. ''yeah Lena, whatcha doing with that?'' I ask.

''I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display.'' Elena explains. _''well that explains it'' I think._

''Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?'' Jenna asks. ''Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring.'' Elena said. ''Lena don't be a know it all'' I groan. On that moment Jeremy walks into the room.

''How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?'' he asks grabbing a pocket watch from the box. ''You're not gonna find out.'' Elena said grabbing the watch and the box.

''That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away.'' Jeremy said angry. ''I'm not giving it away. it's called a loan, Jeremy.'' Elena said to him. The doorbell rang and Elena walks towards the door.

''I can think of someone who that could be'' I say to Jenna. ''Who?'' asks Jenna. ''You'll find out'' said Jeremy also knowing who. ''sometimes I hate you both'' said Jenna looking at the two of us. We just look at each other and laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

I walk toward the door and open it. _''well look at that, looks like I ordered hot guy for breakfast'' my brain said._

''Hi'' Stefan greeted. I drag him into the house, look around me if anyone is watching… _''none, coast is clear'' my brain tells me. _So I kiss him. And after that I say; ''Hi.''

Taking lead, I grab his hand and lead him to my room. Once in my room, I pounce on him and kiss him passionately.

Stefan begins kissing down my neck, when he suddenly pulls away.

''Are you okay?'' I ask confused. ''I'm good. Sorry.'' Said Stefan. ''Maybe we should press pause.'' I said. ''Yeah, you're probably right. That was getting a bit...-'' Stefan said.

''Yeah.'' I said, I was getting uncomfortable. ''Yeah.'' Said Stefan equally awkward

''How do you look in a suit?'' I ask to relieve some tension. ''I can pull one off.'' He grinned. '' How about tomorrow night? Will you be my date to the Founder's party?'' I ask. '' They still do that?'' Asks Stefan. '' Have you been before?'' I ask. ''No, the Salvatore's don't get invited anymore'' said Stefan.

''Well, this year, there's this heritage project that meant a lot to my mom. She was really involved in the founder's council, and it was her favourite party. I know it sounds really boring, but—'' I said rambling. '' I would be honoured to accompany you, Miss Gilbert'' he said cutting me off.

''The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore'' I said smiling. ''Lena! Are you done sucking face with your boyfriend? We have to get to school!'' Cassandra yells. ''yeah, I am coming Cassie!'' I yell back.

''sorry Stefan time to go'' I said, and I open the door to see Cassandra already standing at the door. ''sorry for the long wait Cassie'' I say. I take my bag and walk with Cassandra to her car.

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's POV<strong>

I was trying on dresses for the founders party. Ofcourse I wanted to look fabulous always. Damon was in my bed looking at me. I hold the yellow one in front of me. Looking in the mirror.

''No yellow. Jaundice. Go for the blue.'' Damon said. ''I don't like the blue.'' I whine. ''Well, I do. And if I'm gonna be your date—'' started Damon. ''You cannot be my date. My mother is going to be there, and she is a very proud gun owner.'' I told him.

''I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't cancelled. It's very important I be there. Please take me.'' Damon said and his pupils dilated. ''You should come to the founder's party with me.'' Suddenly changing my mind.

''Not if you're wearing that dress. What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped.'' Damon said. I rolled my eyes. _''boys are sometimes so stupid.'' ''_You gotta read the first book first. It won't make sense if you don't.'' I explain to him.

''Ah, I miss Anne Rice. She was so on it.'' Damon said. ''How come you don't sparkle?'' I ask. The question has been bothering me ever since he bit me.

''Because I live in the real world, where vampires burn in the sun.'' Damon said like it was obvious. Now I was really confused because Damon walked into the sun. ''Yeah, but you go in the sun.'' I say to him. ''I have a ring. It protects me. Long story.'' He said.

''Will these bites turn me into a vampire?'' I ask. ''It's more complicated than that. You'd have to feed on my blood, then die, then feed on a human's, it's a whole ordeal. This book, by the way has it all wrong.'' Said Damon kissing my neck.

'' You can be very sweet when you want to be.'' I say. ''Yes, I can be sweet.'' Said Damon. ''Are you going to kill me?'' I ask a little bit scared. ''Mm-Hmm. But not yet.'' He said. ''Why not?'' I ask. ''Because there's something I need you to do for me'' he said.

''Anything'' I say. ''How good are you at getting this little nose Where it doesn't belong?'' he asks me. And that was something I was the best at. ''Oh, I'm excellent'' I say confidently.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>

I am eating with my parents in the grill. Nobody said anything till dad began.

''So what happens with the season? One big forfeit? Are they looking for a new coach?'' my dad asks. ''I don't know, dad. I doubt anybody's thinking about that right now.'' I say. ''Charles, founder's party, focus.'' Said mom strictly.

''How are y'all doing over here?'' Asks Vicki. ''Ah, we're doing great, sweetheart.'' Said my dad politely. ''Is there anything else I can get you?'' Vicki asks. ''We're fine, thanks'' I say.

''Just the check, honey.'' My dad said. ''Here you go, Mayor Lockwood.'' Vicky said, handing him the check. ''Thanks.'' Said my dad. And Vicki walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's POV<strong>

''You're taking Damon to the founder's party? What about me?'' I ask. ''Go with Elena.'' Said Caroline. ''She's asking Stefan.'' I told her. ''Then go with Cassandra'' said Caroline. ''I can't she isn't going'' I tell her.

'' Okay, go by yourself.'' Said Caroline.

'' Gee, thanks. What about your mom? Is she okay with you bringing Damon?'' I ask. ''And I'm supposed to care why?'' asks Caroline.

''He's older sexy danger guy'' I say calmly, but my mind screams right now ; _''seriously what is she thinking?''_. ''Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet? ''Caroline asks me sarcastically. ''No more witch jokes, okay? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked'' I say.

''Okay. And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-Rooted drama'' Caroline said to me.

This spiked my interest. '' Like...?'' I ask.'' I'm not really supposed to say anything'' said Caroline. ''Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?'' I ask surprised she's keeping a secret.

''Okay. But you can't tell Elena'' said Caroline. ''No'' I agree not to tell Elena.

* * *

><p><strong>Vicki's POV<strong>

''So what you gonna buy me?'' Tyler asks. ''Ugh, some class. Oh, your parents are gone. I guess we can be close now.'' I say sarcastically.

''What the hell does that mean?'' he asks. ''You treat me like trash. I'm sick of it.'' I say. ''I don't think you're trash.'' Said Tyler. ''Really? Then who are you taking to the founder's party?'' I ask getting angry.

''Vicki Donovan. Do you want me to ask you to the founder's party?'' Tyler asks surprised. ''No. It'll be stupid and lame.'' I deny. ''True. But it'll be less stupid and lame if you were there.'' Said Tyler before leaving.

''You realize you had to ask him to ask you, right? You figure if you dress up like a respectable young lady, he'll finally treat you like one?'' Jeremy asks. ''Screw you, Jeremy.'' I say and I walk away. ''You know you're making the wrong choice, yet you make it anyway. It's sad.'' He shouts after me.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

''I didn't know you were here.'' Said Zach to me. '' Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years. Why he wants to go to high school is beyond me. I mean, in the seventies, he went Ivy League. Harvard, I understood. Actually, no. I didn't get that either. Go ahead, purge. Get it out. What's on your mind?'' I ask.

''Why are you here, Damon?'' he asks me. ''To spend time with you, Zach. Family's important.'' I reply. '' I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?'' he asks.

I get up and grab his throat. ''You are in no position to question me.'' I say dangerously.

''I didn't mean to upset you.'' Whispered Zach. ''This is not upset, Zach.'' I told him. ''What's going on?'' asks Stefan walking into the room. I drop Zach, and he falls to the ground.

''Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time.'' I say, before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan's POV<strong>

''Hey, are you okay?'' I ask. ''No, I'm not. And neither are you. How many more people have to die before you see that?'' he sneers. '' I see it. All right, Zach, I see it.'' I told him sadly.

''Then why aren't you doing anything about it?'' he asks. ''I can't, Zach. I can't. It would take human blood. It's the only way that I could stop him, and I can't do that.'' I explained to him.

''The vervain could weaken him if he ingested it. It would help get you the upper hand.'' He said.

''Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Damon saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Elena.''

I saw Zach looking at me. ''What?''

''follow me, said Zach'' I was confused. _Did Zach have vervain? So yes then the question was; where did he get_ _it?_

We walk down towards the cellar, he opens a door and I understand how he got it.

''You've been growing it'' I said surprised.

''It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it.'' Zach explained.

''But you're telling me. Why?'' I ask surprised. ''Because I trust you. And you're gonna need it if you want to get rid of him.'' Zach said. _''finally, a weapon to use against Damon''_

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy's POV<strong>

When the doorbell rings, I walk to the door to answer it. And I immediately regret it. Why? Because Tyler Lockwood is standing in the doorway. I try to close the door but he holds it open.

''I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff.'' Tyler said

''Right here. Please be careful.'' Elena comes to the door and hands over the box with the stuff. ''Yeah, be careful with it, dick.'' I spat.

''Hey! Not now, okay, guys? Please?'' Elena asks ''I'm fine. He's just being a punk.'' Tyler shrugs ''I got your punk.'' I say

''Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight.'' Elena said feeling the tension rise. ''Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?'' Tyler asks. ''Not even if you meant it.'' I say before closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Cassandra's POV<strong>

I am sitting with Bonnie and Elena in her room. She is getting ready for a date with her ''bloodsucker'' Stefan. _''well at least it's not Damon'' my mind said. ''no, he is going with Caroline'' I say in my head. I turn back to the conversation._

''Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen'' asks Bonnie. ''or you go for horny schoolgirl, some guys like that'' I say. ''that's so true'' said Bonnie.

''Tough call. Can we mix them? Except the horny schoolgirl.'' Asks Elena. ''Well your loss Lena'' I say.

''Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-Ish.'' ''I am... ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door.'' Said Elena.

''What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night.'' Said Bonnie ''Bonnie, out with it.'' Elena orders. ''yeah Bonnie, out with it'' I repeat.

''Okay, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story'' Bonnie told us. ''Uh-Huh'' said Elena. ''okay so tell us'' I say getting impatient.

''Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?'' Asks Bonnie. ''I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues'' Elena told us

Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon'' said Bonnie. _''Personally, I think it was turned around'' I say in my head._

''That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's.'' said Elena. ''I just wanted you to know'' said Bonnie.

''Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business'' said Elena ''Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business.'' Bonnie said.

''Stefan is none of those things.'' Elena said sternly. ''Yeah? How do you know?'' I ask. Elena didn't answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

''Do they still wear ties at this thing?'' I ask. ''Why are you even going?'' Stefan asks. ''It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember?'' I ask again.

''I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves'' Stefan said. ''So you should stay here. I'll see to it Elena has a good time. My goodness, I've driven you to drink'' I said smugly.

''Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life?'' Asks Stefan. ''Go about living my life. See, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it. What do you think?'' I ask.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

Me and Bonnie are getting ready. Applying make-up meanwhile Cassandra is on my bed reading a magazine. Suddenly my phone goes off.

''Hello? Hi, Mrs Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-Hmm. I will find it and bring it. Ok. Bye'' I say into the phone before hanging up.

I walk out of my room. '' What's wrong?'' Bonnie asks. I walk into Jeremy's room. He is wearing a headphone so he can't hear me. I hit him on the head to get his attention.

''Ahh! God, what now?'' He asks me. ''The pocket watch. Where is it?'' I ask. ''What watch?'' He asks acting innocent. '' The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it'' said Elena.

''Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it.'' Said Jeremy.

''Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?''

''Screw you.'' Jeremy gets up and pulls the watch out of a box. He holds it up and says; '' I would never sell this, ok?'' ''Then why did you take it?'' I ask.

''Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?'' Jeremy gives me the watch. ''And he was going to give it to you.'' I said, now understanding him. ''Yeah.'' Grumbles Jeremy.

''Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, okay? Mom promised Mrs Lockwood. What do you want me to do?'' I ask. ''Just take it and get out.'' He said before putting his headphone on. I sign and walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

''It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud.'' I say toward Stefan. ''Yes, being a 150-Year-Old teenager Has been the height of my happiness.'' Said Stefan sarcastically

''You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate. 1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her.'' I said. '' My happiness was short-Lived, as you well know.'' Stefan replied.

''I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was... Oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself, huh?'' I ask.

I take the glass, and I was going to drink it. But I smelled first. _''vervain'' was the first thing my mind said._ I dump the glass on the floor before I started talking ;

''I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do?'' I asked before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>

I was at the founders party, standing by the door. Greeting everyone. Until I saw Vicki.

''Uh, let's go this way.'' I say ''Why?'' she asked me. ''Line's too long. We can go around back. Come on, parties in the back.'' I told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan's POV<strong>

''That was his favourite scotch. I'm sorry, I thought it would work.'' Zach said. ''I wasn't counting on it.'' I mumbled. ''You knew it would fail?'' Zach asked me.

''Did what I wanted. It lowered his guard. He won't expect me to try again so soon.'' I explained ''I doubled what I put in the scotch.'' Zach said to me, handing me more vervain.

* * *

><p><strong>3th person POV<strong>

Elena is getting ready for the party. She takes the pocket watch and gives it back to Jeremy.

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's POV<strong>

I was arriving at the Lockwood mansion with Damon. Wearing the blue dress he wanted me to wear. We were walking towards the party when we came across Mrs Lockwood.

''Caroline! You look smashing'' said Mrs Lockwood ''Thank you, Mrs Lockwood. This is my boyfriend Damon'' I said. ''Oh, well, come on in.''

''Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while'' Damon said. ''Well, enjoy'' Mrs Lockwood said. ''Let's get a drink'' Damon said to me. ''Wait here'' I said.

I walked towards my mother, and I saw her still wearing her sheriffs uniform.

''Really, you couldn't even change out of the badge for this?'' I ask. ''I'm working, honey. Who's the date you just tried to sneak past me?'' mom asked. ''Just some guy'' I say trying to keep it cool.

''He's a little old for you, don't you think?'' my mother said to me. ''Oh, 'cause otherwise you'd approve. Yeah, I doubt that'' I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

I arrived with Stefan at the party, we immediately got greeted by Mr Lockwood.

''Hi, Mayor Lockwood'' I greeted. ''Hey. Hey, guys, come on in'' he said. ''Thank you'' said Stefan politely.

''Where's your dad?'' Sheriff Forbes asked. ''Memphis'' said Caroline. ''Good'' was Sheriff Forbes only answer before smiling. ''Where's Elena?'' Damon asked. '' With Stefan'' Caroline replied.

Stefan kissed me on the cheek, I thought it was cute. I didn't notice a slightly jealous Damon behind me. I was looking at my parents wedding rings, feeling sad. It hadn't been long ago that they were alive. ''Your parents?'' asked Stefan. ''There's a lot of history here'' I told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Jenna's POV<strong>

I take a glass of wine from a butler that was walking around. Honestly, I was bored out of my mind and I wanted to get wasted, but I can't because I have to remain a picture for Elena and Jeremy. In other words; it sucked. And when I thought it couldn't get worse, it did.

''Jenna'' Logan greeted me. ''Hello Logan'' I said trying to hide my pure hatred and disgust.

''It's good to see you'' he said to me. I almost laughed. ''I thought I might see you here'' I said to him.

''You knew it'' He replied smugly. ''I dreaded'' I said.

''But were secretly hoping'' Logan said to me. ''And now that I have...-''I start. ''Whoa, hey, not so fast. I know you. You have a lot more insults in you, I can tell'' Logan said holding his hands up.

''Your hairline's receding'' I jab. ''No, it's not. You want to have lunch?'' asked Logan. ''Nope'' I said. _"that he even asked that is incredible''_ my mind said. ''You haven't changed a bit'' Logan smiled. ''Oh, yes, I have. I'm meaner now'' I replied before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Cassandra's POV<strong>

Gathering some stakes and some clothes I got into my car. When I got up this morning I got a job. They offered 150.000 dollars for it. So I naturally accepted, that was the only reason I didn't go to the party. _That and the fact that I really didn't wanna go. _I started the car and drove out of Mystic falls.

Hunters information:

Name: Katerina Petrova

Species: Vampire

Abilities: Healing, heightened senses and movement

Recently spotted : Chicago, Bernie's Bar

Food source: Human blood

Reward: 150.000 dollar

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

I was reading the first registry, a paper signed by every founding family that lived that time in Mystic Falls. "The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?'' I asked.

''The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually'' said Damon who appeared behind me.

''We don't need to bore them with stories of the past'' said Stefan. He was glaring at Damon. ''It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family'' Elena said.

''Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me'' Caroline whined. ''Mm-Mmm'' Damon said. ''Could I just borrow your date?'' asked Caroline.

''Oh, uh...'' I stammered, confused and not really knowing what to say. Luckily Stefan already reacted. ''I don't really dance'' said Stefan. ''Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all'' said Damon smiling.

''You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?'' Asked Caroline ''It's up to Stefan'' I said. ''Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer'' Caroline said grabbing Stefan's hand and walking out.

I was left with Damon. I didn't really like him so I tried to ignore him, while silently wishing that Stefan would soon be back.

''I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm... Acting out, trying to punish Stefan'' said Damon.

''For what?'' I asked. ''It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers.'' He explained.

''Damon told you to ask me to dance. Didn't he?'' asked Stefan. ''Now why would he do that?'' Caroline replied. ''Would you like one? he asked taking two drinks'' Stefan asked. ''Thank you'' he said to the butler. ''Okay, just tell me if you see my mom'' said Caroline.

'' The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—'' Damon said. ''The battle of willow creek'' I said realizing which war. ''Right'' Damon said. '' I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside'' I said.

''What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive.

Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood'' Said Damon.

'' Who was in the church that they wanted to save?'' I asked curious. '' A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?'' Damon shrugged.

''Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just... I hope you two can work it out'' I said. '' I hope so, too'' said Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>

Me and Vicki were sitting on a bench away from the party. So long nobody noticed but Vicki kept on nagging to me.

''So you want to dance?'' asked Vicki. ''Me dancing? Not pretty'' said Tyler. ''Maybe you could show me around. I mean, this place is amazing'' said Vicki. ''Yeah, if you like living in a museum'' I snorted.

''Maybe I should just strip naked and give Pastor Bill a lap dance. I mean, that's why we're hiding in a corner all night, isn't it? You're scared of how I'm going to act? You afraid of what your parents are going to think about your date from the wrong side of the tracks?'' asked Vicki.

''I don't care about what they think'' I said but in my head I knew that was a lie. ''Great. Let's go say hi'' Vicki said, standing up. ''Knock it off, Vick'' I said irritated.

''Or we could just, you know, sneak up to your bedroom. As long as nobody sees us, right?'' asked Vicki. ''Vicki, I swear...'' I warned her. ''What's a matter, Ty? You scared to stand up to your mommy? It's pretty pathetic'' Vicki said. ''Let go!'' I shouted.

''Tyler... We didn't get a chance to say hello earlier. It's Vicki, right? Matt's sister'' she asked. ''Yes, ma'am'' Vicki replied. ''You'll have to forgive my son's rudeness. He gets it from his father'' Mrs Lockwood explained. ''Well, that's okay, Mrs Lockwood. Tyler and I were just saying good night'' she said before leaving. ''That's what you get when you bring the trash into the party'' commented my mother.

* * *

><p><strong>3th person POV<strong>

Bonnie is sitting at a table. A candle goes out. She looks at it and it re-ignites. Bonnie blows it out.

Damon and Elena go out to meet Stefan and Caroline.

Cassandra stops the car in the parking lot next to Bernie's bar. Steps out, takes her bags, and goes into hunter-mode.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan's POV<strong>

''What'd we miss?'' asked Damon. ''We were just chatting. Drink, Damon?'' I ask. ''No, thanks, I'll pass'' Damon says nonchalant. ''Stefan, do you have another dance in you?'' Elena asks me.

''Absolutely'' I grin. And I take Elena out to the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's POV<strong>

''They look so cute together'' said Caroline.

''Don't talk, please'' Damon groans.

* * *

><p><strong>Jenna's POV<strong>

''Don't shoot! Only need a refill'' said Logan. ''Shooting implies caring'' I say back. ''Feigned indifference. I like it'' Logan said cocky. ''I'm over the banter, Logan. I'd really rather you just left me alone'' I told him.

''I'm sorry, Jenna. About your sister'' he said. ''Thank you'' I say, because he sounded genuine. Something in my mind screamed _''no don't trust him'' but I ignored it._ ''I Came to the funeral'' he tells me. ''I know. I saw you'' I say.

''Yeah, I didn't want to push my way in, but I wanted to be there for you. And when I heard you were staying in Mystic Falls, I thought maybe... Well, maybe I could have a second chance to make things right'' Logan said. ''Her name was Monica, wasn't it?'' I ask.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan's POV<strong>

Me and Elena were still dancing. And for once in a long time, I felt happy'' ''I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy'' I say. ''No, actually, he was on good behaviour. He even apologized and explained why he is the way he is. And it all goes back to Katherine'' Elena tells me.

''Hmm'' I say trying to keep cool. _''what the hell is Damon thinking'' was my thought._

''So tell me about her. What happened?'' She asks. ''It's not something I like to talk about'' I tell her, and it wasn't a lie. ''I get that. I do. I just want you to know that you can. I mean, I burden you with all of my drama, and I want you to do the same'' Elena tells me.

''I know. Thank you'' I say. I really felt grateful that she wanted to be there for me. ''The truth is, Stefan... I don't really know that much about you, and I'd really love it if you would open up to me'' Elena confessed. We immediately stopped dancing.

''Damon said something, didn't he? He likes to play games and cause trouble, Elena.'' I say, cursing Damon in my head. ''This isn't about Damon, it's about me trying to get to know you. Look, you're the mystery guy, and I like that. But with mystery comes secrets, and this thing with Katherine'' Elena said. ''Let it go. I don't want to talk about it''

I tell her. ''Well, then, say something about yourself. Anything. Otherwise, I'm left with nothing but what other people tell me'' Elena practically begs me.

''Don't you see what Damon has done here? He's trying to get you to turn against me'' I tell her. ''Well, then I guess it's working'' She said and she walks away I look after her and see Damon staring.

''_Damn you Damon, you'll pay soon enough'' Stefan thought angrily._

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's POV<strong>

''This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter'' I said feeling guilty for breaking them up. ''It's not your fault. I just—I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty'' said Elena.

I see that Mrs Lockwood approaches us. ''Elena, honey, there you are. I notice the watch still isn't in the collection'' she said nicely. ''Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I, um, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere'' Elena apologizes. ''I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it'' said Mrs Lockwood ''OK'' said Elena

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's POV<strong>

Damon walks upstairs. I follow him. ''Where have you been?'' I ask. '' Ah. Looking for you'' he said sweetly. ''Your brother barely danced with me for five minutes—'' I scoffed ''Okay, just a minute. Stand right... there'' he said after he moved me to a certain spot.

Damon starts searching through the collection. ''Um, you're not supposed to touch. What is that?'' I ask, when he takes out a little box I never knew was there. Damon finds what he is looking for. ''A very important crystal'' he tells me.

''Well, how did you know that it was there?'' I ask curious. ''Because I put it there'' Damon answers. ''When?'' I ask. ''A long time ago. Tonight, I'm taking it back, thanks to you'' Damon said.

''Well, what's it for?'' I ask. ''Never you mind'' he said. ''Well, you can't just steal it'' I said. _''stealing is wrong, Caroline. Never do it'' that was something that was drilled in her head when she was little._ ''It's not stealing if it's mine. Come on'' he said ''Well...'' I was still hesitant.

* * *

><p><strong>Cassandra's POV<strong>

I walked out of the car, preparing one stake ready to kill a vampire. So when I was ready I walked into Bernie's bar. Something was off, I knew it. There was music, but it was still too quiet. Unfortunality I realized it too late.

I stepped inside the bar, and a car fell upon me. Knocking me down. I tried to get up but I felt a needle pricking in my skin, and not soon after I was knocked out. _''some hunter I am are'' I think before I blacked out._

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

''Vodka tonic. Okay, I know that this is probably going to be strike 3, but I hope you can see it for what it is'' I say to Jenna. ''And what is it?'' she asks me ''Persistence. Grovelling, commitment. Take your pick'' I say

''I fled town because of you. Fled'' she said, putting extra meaning in the second ''Fled'' ''I was young and stupid, and then things changed. Life got...real. You'd know that better than anyone'' I said.

''Hypothetically speaking, if allowed, how would you make things right?'' Jenna asks me. ''Well, more grovelling, of course. A recap of the past few years spent soul searching. Cheese fries'' I shrug. ''Obvious'' said Jenna.

''I know my audience'' I smile. ''Yes to lunch. Call me'' said Jenna and she walks away.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's POV<strong>

I was in the living room of the Lockwood's. I saw Mrs Lockwood appear. _''shit, why does she keep popping up around me'' I thought. _''Look around. What's missing? The flames, the candles. Why aren't they lit? There's matches in the kitchen'' she said before walking off.

''Bitch'' I mutter. I look at a candle and tries to light it but turns away. I start to leave but turn back around and see that all the candles have lit up. _''what the heck?''_

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

I walk into the powder room and see Caroline. ''Hey'' I greeted her. ''Hey. So how are things with Stefan?'' She asks. ''Great. Just great'' I say. ''Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes...'' Caroline said.

I look at Caroline's neck and see something. ''What is that? I ask. ''Hmm?'' she asks while applying lipstick. I try to lift her scarf up. '' Don't!'' she stops me. I try again and lift her scarf up, only to see a bad bite mark.

''Oh god, Caroline, what happened?'' I ask ''Nothing, okay?!'' Caroline shouts ''That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?'' I ask concerned. ''No, okay, nothing. It just... My mom would kill me'' Caroline cried.

I pull down her shawl and see another bite mark on her back. ''Did Damon hurt you?'' I ask still concerned. ''No! Of course not! Just leave me alone. Okay, Elena?!'' Caroline shouts. I leave to find Damon. Furious for what he did to Caroline.

I walk outside and see Damon. I push him as hard as I can. ''There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her'' I warn him and I walk away.

I walk towards Stefan who is standing somewhere alone with a drink in his hand.

'' I'm sorry. I take it all back. You're completely right about Damon''

''What did he do?'' he asked immediately concerned. ''There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks, and he has her all confused and messed up in the head. You don't look surprised'' I say actually surprised.

''Um... I'm handling it'' he said to me. ''Handling it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested'' I couldn't believe him! ''Elena, please. I... I don't expect you to understand'' he said. ''I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up for me?'' I ask furious.

''Look, there are things that you don't know, okay? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me'' he said.

''Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over.'' I sneered. ''I'm so sorry. I have to go'' he said after he saw Damon dragging Caroline away.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy's POV<strong>

The doorbell rings, so I answer the door. When I opened the door I didn't expect to see Vicki in a beautiful dress. ''You look amazing. What are you doing here?'' I ask still in awe. ''I was thinking maybe I could make one more wrong choice today. I still have 17 minutes'' she said before kissing me. The moment her lips touched mine, I was sent into heaven. I quickly kissed her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

I am dragging Caroline out to the lawn. She turns her around to face me. ''Don't! She took it off and I got flustered, okay?! I didn't know what to say. But I swear, okay? I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me'' she cried.

I stand behind Caroline and wraps my arms around her waist. ''You make me crazy, you know that? It's okay. I forgive you'' I whisper. I swear I didn't say— Caroline started.

''Shh, Shh, Shh. It's okay. Unfortunately... I am so over you now'' I say before biting her. I keep drinking her blood but something is wrong. I fall to the ground weakened in a matter of seconds.

''What the hell?'' I ask. '' You know, I couldn't spike your drink... So I spiked hers'' said Stefan. Before it goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's POV<strong>

I wake up on the lawn. My neck hurts like hell. I look around and see the crystal Damon tried to steal. I grab the crystal in the lawn. I see Elena looking for me. And when Elena sees me and walks over to me.

'' Caroline? There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you okay?'' ''Yeah. I'm fine'' I say. '' Caroline, what happened?'' she asks. ''I'm fine'' I say again. ''No. You're shaking. Caroline—What—'' Elena starts. ''I'm fine!'' I shout.

''Caroline, come here, come here''

Suddenly everything I've been feeling for a long time comes out, so I cry. I feel Elena's arms around me. Hugging me.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan's POV<strong>

Zach and I throw Damon into the empty cellar. He groans when he hits the ground. Zach closes the door, locking Damon up. _I hope it is forever. _

''I did what I had to do... To protect Elena, to protect everyone. Yes, Damon, the headline reads "Deadly beast captured. All is well in Mystic Falls." Writes Stefan in his diary.

* * *

><p><strong>Sheriff Forbes POV<strong>

''Thank you for staying so late'' Said Mr. Lockwood. '' Did you get the Gilbert watch?'' I ask. ''She claims it's packed away in her parents' things.'' Said Ms. Lockwood. ''I can get it'' said Logan Fell. ''Good. We're going to need it'' I say. ''Are you sure?'' asks Mr. Lockwood. ''5 bodies all drained of blood? I'm certain'' I told them.

''They've come back'' Logan said. And they all thought the same thing _''vampires''_

* * *

><p><strong>Cassandra's POV<strong>

''_oh god, my head hurts'' _what happened? I ask myself. The last thing I remember was a car falling on top of me. I try to focus and open my eyes but they won't budge. ''Hello somebody in there'' a voice calls. I try to open my eyes but they close after a second. In that second I could swear I saw Elena standing in front of me. ''Elena? What are you doing?'' I ask confused. _''that is not Elena'' says my mind to me._

''I am not Elena, Cassandra'' '' I am the girl Damon is looking for in Mystic Falls.'' She said. ''sorry, I still have no idea'' I say. ''I forgot why he came to town, I thought he was rather boring''

I hear her chuckle. ''I like you'' said the girl. ''well too bad, because now your dead!'' I shout as I speed towards her. I had broken free just 10 seconds ago when she was talking. so I used everything on instinct. Pulling a hidden stake from my boot and speeding towards her. But before I could stake her, my body shut down.

''how are you doing this?'' I ask. No vampire has this kind of power. ''Well if you want to know…-''she begins. ''just show me woman!'' I shout impatiently.

''then open your eyes'' said voice. I open my eyes and I can't believe it. I know it's not Elena because she isn't a vampire. ''hello my name is Katherine…'' she said.

''oh holy mother of god, the Salvatore's must be really into brunettes''

The second thing I couldn't believe what she was holding. ''the celestial ring'' I say. ''The ring gives the owner temporarily control over me'' where did you find it?'' I ask. ''I stole it'' Katherine said. ''typical'' I mutter.

''so now what do you want me to do? Katherine'' I ask. ''I've been running for a long time, and I want a rest. The supernatural world knows I possess the ring so for the next 3 full moons I'm save'' she said.

''yes, you are'' I agree. ''but after the third moon, you will be marked as my prey, and I will hunt you'' I say in a dark voice.

''well then, I guess I have to convince you otherwise'' said Katherine. ''Don't bet on it bloodsucker'' I say. ''we'll see, I know I'm very likeable. And I still have 3 months''

Katherine leans above me, and kisses me while I can't move. ''you kiss very well'' she said. Suddenly her face changes into the vampire face…

''and for the next 3 months, you…are…mine!''

**So, this was it. After this chapter the other chapters I'll write are probably going to get smaller. Leaving out the extra storyline and focusing more on Cassandra. Because I feel like I'm focussing too much on Elena and way to less on Cassandra.**

**Feel free to review, and Ps. There isn't going to be a love triangle with Elena Katherine and Cassandra. Bye! Thanks for reading.**


	6. Spending time with Katherine Month 1

**Hey guys/girls! Sorry for the late update. I am kinda in a tough spot with school and I have to study a lot, that's why I have almost no time to write or do anything else. But after reading some reviews I decided to quickly write a chapter. I have 3 days max. to write this story, so let's begin!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own the Vampire Diaries and I don't own its characters. I do own my OC **

**Cassandra POV**

_First to start, the celestial ring is a powerful object created to control me for a short time. The origins are unknown even to me, one day the stupid thing just turned up and started to control me. I have honestly no idea who created it, but I bet it were witches. _

_Curse those witches and their voodoo-ish stuff always changing the nature things. _

_Ya know, because of a witch my job became so much harder. They created vampires, now probably my biggest problem. They created a other side, means that there is a possibility to come back from the dead. It isn't big, but it was certainly possible. They make rituals to break curses and make people more powerful. Now it's not a small group of witches but a whole lot of them._

_I am not a person to complain much. I mean I have like amazing powers and such, but when people have the celestial ring it always becomes a pain in my ass. Most times when people have the ring, they want me to hunt someone or to show off to other supernaturals._

_Last time someone used it, they wanted me to help them hunt 'bigfoot'. Yeah, I know. How embarrassing to walk around asking if people had seen bigfoot.__** (no hate towards people who believe in bigfoot)**__. It totally ruined my status in the supernatural world._

_So when 3 months had passed, I killed them and took my ring. To make sure nobody would use it again I hid it in a place a supernatural creature would never look, in a Halloween themed park._

_Nobody had found it in many years, until now… _

_this sucks. Pun intended._

* * *

><p>I am sitting in front of the TV. Waiting on Katherine to finally get out of bed. You'd think she would rise up early and plan a whole day of evil but it was already 1PM. And she was still in bed.<p>

I had tried to suffocate her by pushing a pillow in her face, but I ended up throwing my pillow against the wall because my arms didn't seem to work anymore.

I turned on the news and saw that there was another murder in Mystic Falls. This time a girl named Vicki went missing.

''typical, I am gone for some time and they start murdering people again''

At 2PM Katherine finally got up.

''About time you got that lazy ass of yours out of bed'' I say to her.

''good morning to you too'' says Katherine.

''It's 2PM its afternoon, you sure took your time in bed'' I say.

''it's the first time in years I was 100% save from everything, give me a break'' Katherine walks past me and sits down on a chair. ''be a dear and bring me some coffee Cassie'' says Katherine with a sweet voice.

I want to strangle her so badly, but I can't do anything as I walk towards the pot of coffee and pour her a cup. I pick it up and walk to Katherine.

''thank you, Cassie'' Katherine takes the cup and takes a sip of coffee.

''don't call me Cassie like you know me'' I say angrily.

''but I do know you'' says Katherine.

''you call yourself Cassandra Willis, you do change last names but never your first name. you like almost every style of music except rap music, because you think they say the words to fast. You also like animals primarily dogs because you like how they are loyal to people. You enjoy games, like sports and you thinks politics are boring.'' Katherine rattled.

''wow, the first thing is normal for immortals, to only change last names. And the other things are open information on my Facebook page'' I say.

''okay then, you have 4 PhD's, you worked as a doctor in World war 1 and 2, and in the year 1542 you were a companion to a king, and in that time you found out that you liked woman over man'' says Katherine.

''okay you know me'' I admitted.

''but you only know facts about my life, you don't know anything about me in person'' I say.

''but I will after these 3 months'' Katherine says.

''okay, you know I am gay, but why the hell did you kiss me last night?'' I ask.

''Did it ever occur to you that I swing the other way too?'' Katherine asks.

''No, it didn't. In fact it never even came to mind'' I steal Katherine's cup of coffee and take a sip.

''hmm why not?'' asked Katherine.

''well, you know after the Salvatore's and many others, you have a reputation with men…'' I take another sip of coffee.

''solid point, What if I told you I like both men and woman?'' Katherine asks.

''well it only proves in your point that you _can_ be ever a bigger slut then you already are'' I say.

Katherine glares at me, before she walks towards me and sits on my lap.

''what are you doing?'' I ask.

''sitting'' Katherine deadpanned.

''well go sit anywhere else'' I say.

I hate to admit it but if she wasn't Katherine Pierce the evil vampire slut, I would be turned on. Hell, I was kinda turned on, but I wasn't telling her that.

''I don't want to, you make a very comfortable seat'' Katherine murmurs into my neck.

My heart skips a beat when she did that. I hoped she didn't noticed, but unfortunality she did. Katherine looked up with a wide grin.

''you are turned on right now'' she said.

''no I am not'' I deny.

''I could hear your heart skip a beat, and right now it beats faster'' she grinned.

''you're delusional'' I say.

''no I am not'' Katherine starts kissing my neck.

I am trying to ignore her. but she looked up into my eyes and I saw a glimpse of mischief in her eyes. _Oh god…_

''kiss me'' Katherine commands.

I have no choice but to oblige to her command. The kiss started slowly but Katherine soon kissed back. Our lips moved perfectly in sync making it a hot steamy kiss, and everything in my mind screamed NO!.

I felt something wet against my lower lip, realizing it was her tongue I tried to keep my mouth closed but again my body wouldn't oblige. Her tongue explored my mouth as I explored hers, sometimes she bit on my lower lip and I would try to keep myself from moaning.

I would be lying if I said somewhere in my mind I didn't enjoy this.

After a few minutes Katherine pulled back, smiled at me, gave me a quick peck on the lips and walked away toward the fridge.

I was disappointed that it ended, but I mentally slapped myself back into reality.

* * *

><p>This was basically how week 1,2 and 3 were going. She would wake up, drink some coffee, we'd talk, she'd sit on my lap. she would kiss me, then she would go to the fridge for a bloodbag. When the week ended I didn't even mind it anymore, I mean sure she is evil and she commands me but she was still goodlooking.<p>

In between these times several naked guys would walk out of her room. I shouldn't have cared but I felt jealous. I shouldn't feel that way. I mean come on! Its Katherine!

But on the seventh day of week 3, I made a mistake that changed things.

Katherine had woken up, drank some coffee, and came to sit on my lap. Then I kissed her. I kissed her, before she could command it. Her eyes widened when it happened, and as soon I realised it I broke the kiss off.

''I- I I'm sorry'' I stuttered.

I could feel my cheeks heating up. I had to look like a tomato by no. God this was awkward. Katherine just stared at me. The silence making it unbearable, why wouldn't she say anything?

''well, this is awkward…'' Katherine finally said.

I quickly go up. I tried to walk away, but after one step Katherine grabs my arm.

''do it again'' she says.

''what?'' I ask surprised.

''you heard me'' she smirks.

Damn that stupid smirk on her face, always mocking me.

''do.. It.. Again'' she said slowly, putting extra pressure on the _again _part.

''you're… you're crazy'' I deadpan.

''do I have to command you?'' she asks.

''no, no you don't'' I say.

I take a step towards her, cup her face with my hands and kiss her. she runs her hand down my back, making me shiver from her touch. When she deepens the kiss, my body almost collapsed.

I hated and loved this feeling at the same time. Hating it because I know it is wrong, and loving it because somehow it felt so right and good at the time.

She pulled back after a time that felt like hours, she just walked away leaving me behind in the living room.

* * *

><p>Elena's POV<p>

''What are you?'' I ask Stefan. When he doesn't answer I ask again ''What are you?''

''You know'' Stefan says looking at me

''No, I don't'' I deny

''Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here'' He says calmly

''It's not possible'' ''It can't be'' I stammer, it's not possible. Vampires only exist in myths.

''Everything you know... And every believe that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?'' Stefan asks dramatically.

I know it is the wrong time to think about it but Cassandra would've made comments about that… but back to the point.

'' What are you?'' I ask again.

'' I'm a vampire'' he admits.

''I shouldn't have come'' he admitted but now that he did, fear washes over me.

''No. Please'' he begs, and suddenly he stands beside me.

''No. No. How did you do that?'' I ask.

Fear is pumping through my body. I want nothing more than to run away and hide.

''Please don't be afraid of me'' he practically begs.

''Let me go'' I say.

''No. Elena, there's things that you have to know and understand'' he said.

''Let me go!'' I scream. I thrash my arm around desperately trying to gets free from his iron grip.

''Elena, please'' He begs.

I quickly get in my car and drive to my home. When I get home I run inside and go to my room. And suddenly Stefan is standing in my room.

'' Elena. I would never hurt you. You're safe with me'' he says ''besides Cassandra would never allow you to get hurt'' he tells me.

''Cassandra? What does she have to do with all this?'' I ask.

''She is a supernatural hunter, she said she would try to protect you from all this'' he said.

''well where is she now?'' I ask.

If she really wanted to protect me, where is she now?

''I don't know. Nobody has seen her since the ball last week'' Stefan says.

''All those animal attacks, those people who died—'' I start disgusted now that I think about it. Would Stefan have killed them? I ask myself.

''No. That was Damon'' Stefan says quickly.

''Damon?'' I ask. I seemed logical for him to be a vampire too.

''Yes. I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive, but Damon does. I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Elena, do not tell anybody'' Stefan says seriously.

''How can you ask me that?'' I ask. Ofcourse I know the answer, they would hunt and kill him.

''Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons. You can hate me, but I need you to trust me'' he says.

'' Just go. Just go, please. Go. If you mean me no harm, then just go'' my voice shakes from fear but I try to stay strong.

I never wanted this'' and with that he leaves.

I look if he really is gone. And when I see that he is gone, I start crying.

* * *

><p>Cassandra's POV<p>

I was sitting on the couch, watching the looney tunes. Bugs Bunny was hilarious, and of course Daffy duck was idiotic but funny. Right now Daffy duck was wearing the most ridiculous outfit and acted like he was a magician.

I was just laughing the way Daffy duck was acting when Katherine came into the room.

''grab your coat, we're going shopping'' she said.

And that was certainly a surprise. I wanted nothing more than to go outside and breath fresh air, but I had been cooped up in this apartment for a weeks now and this was the first time we went out.

Without a word I grabbed my coat and walked to the door.

So first we went shopping. We went into every clothing shop Katherine saw, and bought tons of clothes. Even I bought a lot of clothes. Okay, we didn't buy anything, Katherine compelled everyone to give us the clothes for free.

After we were done shopping we brought our bags back to Katherine's apartment and went out to have lunch. She said she had seen this cute little restaurant that had the best sandwiches in town. So we went there and ordered some sandwiches.

Taking a bite from one sandwich made me wonder if heaven had such delicious sandwiches, because if they did, I seriously had to find a way to get to heaven.

Afterwards she dragged me to the theatre, wanting to see a movie.

''what movie do you want to see? If I stay, the fault in our stars or Sex tape?'' Katherine asks.

''you choose'' I say.

''Then we're watching the second one'' Katherine decides.

''Two tickets please for the fault in our stars'' she said.

''that will be—''

''free'' Katherine compels him.

We take our tickets and go in just in time because the movie starts immediately.

I had to admit. It was a good movie, it was romantic and all but after a while I became hungry. I looked to my right and saw that Katherine went full blown teenage girl on me because she was crying, held a tissue in her right hand, and kept on saying; ''that's so romantic''.

I seriously was like the only girl who wasn't crying like a teenage girl when seeing a romantic movie. It made me feel old, which I probably was.

''Psst Katherine. Pass me the popcorn''

She totally ignored me.

''Psst Katherine. Pass me the popcorn'' I try again

When she ignores me again, I decide to grab it myself. So, I lean over her and try to grab the popcorn but it is too far away. I lean over some more. Wrong thing to do, because I fall right on top of Katherine.

''somebody sure loves to get close to me'' murmurs Katherine seductively in my ear.

''fuck you Katherine''

''right here?'' asks Katherine with an innocent tone.

''not what I meant'' I grumble.

''just pass the popcorn Katherine'' I say.

''alright, alright here it is'' and she hands me the popcorn.

When my hand touches the popcorn, she quickly presses her lips against mine, freezing me in my movement.

''something to get you through this movie'' she smirks.

After that we watched the movie in silence.

* * *

><p>When the movie ended we walked home in silence. Katherine walked to her house with a big smirk on her face, while I was walking like a zombie.<p>

She just confuses me. Why does she keep on kissing me? Better question, why do I keep on wanting it? I just couldn't help but feel like one of so many people she is manipulating, and I hated it.

When we arrived at the apartment, and stepped inside Katherine turned around and kissed me. Ofcourse I kissed back, I mean it's nothing that hadn't happened before. But she slowly started to undress me, sending my mind into overdrive.

What about the Salvatore's? what about all the others? what would they think? I thought about Damon and how he still thinks Katherine is in the tomb. This shouldn't be happening, and when I try to tell her she finds the sensitive spot in my neck making me moan loudly.

Damn it! I try to resist but it just feels too good to stop it. That's when I decide to just role with it.

I let out a low growl, use my strength and speed to pin her down on her bed in her room.

She looks at me surprised. I smirk and start kissing her passionately while our hands start ripping our clothes of…

* * *

><p>OMFG! This is So wrong in many ways!<p>

Lying next to me in bed was a naked Katherine. She was asleep now, tired of what we did a few hours ago.

But if it was wrong, why did I do it then?

''I- I can't be…''

I look to her again and remember how she made me feel just a few hours ago. How she confuses me in ways I cannot understand. How I should hate her, but I didn't. Even If I was what I think I was doing, how can I? I don't know anything about her besides that she manipulates people as much as she sleeps around. How I feel jealous when she walks out of her room with a hot guy. It makes sense now.

''my god, I am falling in love with Katherine''

I am so doomed….

**Okay that's it! Yeah I know it's a short chapter but this is only part/month 1. I added one Elena scene because I think that it is an important scene in the story.**


End file.
